Bella Swan: Wizard!
by Jazmina Polisaint
Summary: The Cullens always thought Bella was a fragile human. "Im...a...a..wizard" . Not only that but her relatives, The Russo's are moving to Forks. And with more wizards there.Troubles around the corner
1. Chapter 1: The Truth attempt 1

** Ok, This story might sound kind of crazy but it came to me one day when i was watching Wizard of Waverly Place and Twitches so see if you can find where Wizards of Waverly place is and where Twitches is.**

**I hope you like it**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Truth... Attempt 1

" Come on Bella you can do this all you have to do is call Edward, tell him to put me on speaker, and tell the Cullens the truth" I said to myself ,pacing my room. After two minutes pacing I picked up my phone and dialed Edwards number.

_"Yes love" _Oh no.

I took a deep breath_." Edward is your family near you" _I tried to stay confident

_" No I'm in my room"_

"Ok well go down stairs and- wait what are doing in you room, are you writing in your journal again?" I'm serious, he is suppose to be a 109 year old man , but when he's writing in that journal he acts like a 13 year old girl. One time I caught him laying belly-flat on his couch and kicking his legs, writing in it.

_"No, just laying on my couch, listening to music, missing you._ Awwww somethings he makes me want to- snap out of it Bella.

" Edward can you do something for me?"

_"Sure love, is everything alright" _I'M A WIZARD!

"No everything find. Go down stairs, call everybody. and put me on speakers." I said firmly

_"Yes ma'ma" _It sounded like he was grinning when he said that. Sometimes the way he talks is so cute. Stupid cute

I heard his foot steps down the stair. _" Everybody, Bella has something to tell you. She on the phone."_

_-beep-_

"_Yes Bella" _Carlisle said

Here goes" I have something to tell you that Ive never told you guys before"

_" Shoot!" _Emmet said in he booming voice. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Ok" Say it Bella, say it. " I..." Say it! " I have a brother." Crap. Well at least its the truth, if it wasn't I would be stuck. His name is Dean.

_" WHAT!" _They said conjointly. Damn, damn, damn.

_"Why didn't you tell us" _Alice said in her pixie-like voice.

" Because...I..well...I don't know"

_"I never seen picture in your house with your brother"_Were did that velvet voice come from? Oh Yeah from my boyfriend. The only reason he never seen his pictures is because he's never seen my real house, I live there by myself.

"Yes you have. Remember 'who's that loser you hugging?' I never did answer your question." Just kidding, those were pictures of me and Jacob. Pour mix up Jacob, doesn't even know he's a werewolf.

I heard a chuckle from the background, it sounded like Jasper. _" Jasper" _Edward growled. I knew it.

"_That was your brother?" _Nope, Jacob.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you that, well I have to go cook for Charlie" I actually to- what was I suppose to do?" Bye"

_" Bye, love"_

I hung up the phone and laid on my bed. " That went well"

-_You are the thunder and I am the lighten- _I know that ringtone anywhere I picked up the phone, " Alex" I growled

_" Bella where are you, aren't you suppose to be here, training us?" _Thats what I was suppose to do.

" Oh snap, I totally forgot. Is uncle Jerry mad?"

"_Define mad?" _Man

" I'll be right the there"

I went to my under ground garage, thats were I hide my magic carpet and expensive vehicle and since I'm not going to the Cullens house, I don't need to take my faded red truck. So what form of transpiration should I use? I decided I was not going to use my motorcycle this time,I should take my white Volvo. Man, if Edward ever seen this car, he would be pissed, ha, This might sound selfish but I would like to see that. I got in the car and drove away.

At a stop light I saw my life flash before my eyes. Not a thought of how it would be when I'm a full wizard, but like I'm in so much trouble. Because of the bronzed haired man in the silver Volvo next to me. Oh my god I'm gonna here this tomorrow at school. He rolled down his window I knew what he was gonna say ' Bella what the world!'

"Bella, what the world!" See, I knew it.

" Hey Edward, what's up?"

" What are you doing in that car?" Uh, driving it! On my way to WIZARD TRAINING!

Before I could answer, the light turned green " See you at school, bye" Then I speed out of there like there was no tomorrow.

Please please please tell me he's not following me. I slowly checked my rear view mirror. Crap he's is following me, maybe he's just going to his house. My real house and my cousins house is in the same forest as his house . Maybe he's going to his house. I made a right into the forest and Edward house was the first house. I slowly checked my rear view mirror, "Oh thank g- never mind, he went into their garage" I said to myself. I'm not that much of a godly person.

I drove to the next house in this forest, my cousins house and parked in the drive-way. And there I saw the most unpleasant sight in the interior world...I saw Uncle Jerry with his arms crossed and his face looked so mad. If it could, his face would be bright red." Hey uncle Jerry, hows it going" I said trying to lighten the mood. Sometimes I don't like the gift of reading minds. _Jerry's Mind: Beleana Ophila Delarosa Covina, you are so late. I know your reading my mind get you self inside of this house"_

" Jerry, temper" I said, trying to acted like Aunt Teresa.

" Bella" he growled

I quickly got inside of the house. " Hey Bella!" Was the first word I hear when I was at the front door. The first pixie I ever met ,my cousin, Grace. Out of no were, she gave me a hug with he legs wrapped around my waist.

"Get... off me psycho" I said, trying to pull her off of me. "It's not like I've been gone for a year, I see you mostly everyday"

" Still, I happy your here"

" Me too, now get off me" But she was still hugging. What a crazy cousin I have. Thats it. " Grain on chain on" I used a spell to chain her up. That should do the trick.

" Bella get theses chains off of me" she said struggling

" But, aren't you happy I'm here" I grinned. " Thats what you get" That I just spell makes anybody near me chained up. Oh no, Uncle Jerry.

"Bella!" Crap. I rushed back outside. I saw his chain up too, great.

" Grain on chain gone" I said before he got madder. "Sorry, my favorite Uncle"

" Just get in the house." He said gesturing his hand towards the door.

This time, I ran in the the house to see Grace unchained with her arms crossed and her foot taping on the floor. Wasn't she all happy and cheerful 13 sec ago? By-Poler much.

"Next time, when I say get off me psycho, get off me psycho... now give me a regular hug."

A huge smile spread cross her face and she gave me her first regular hug.

"Don't you mean physic" Well she is. If the Cullens knew are talents, they would be freaked out. Its like this family is the wizard version of there family. Minus the craziness

"Wheres everybody else?"

" There in the wizard lair."

" Aunt Teresa in the Wizard layer?" I said with a smug look in my face.

She lightly pushed my shoulder," You know what i mean, and no she's in the kitchen"

I went to the kitchen and said said hi to Aunt Teresa.

" Come on, lets go to the lair" I told Grace,we were now walking to the lair that was built underneath the house. But, Grace and I decided to teleport there through the closet " I'm serious how could you be a wizard and want nothing to do with magic, one day I will trick Aunt Teresa into using magic." I said to Grace.

" I know sometimes she could me so mortal" Then she shuddered

" Being mortal has it's perks you know, like- uh well there's- never mind" Grace chuckled at my list of good this about being human. " I'll give you the list later"

We went into the lair. " What's up Bells" Justin said grabbing me into a tight bear hug.

" Justin... can't... breath"

"Sorry" He said ,releasing me. Wow, Disavow.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Hey Bella" Emmett said grabbing me into a tight bear hug._

_"Emmett... can't... breath"_

_" Sorry" He said ,releasing me. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

" Bella, Hi" Alex appeared from the Wizard Mail \Wizard Portal.

" Hey Alex, why were you in the wizard portal?"

" Oh nothing, just buying a new mirror in Covinatry" She is obsessed with her beauty. Rosalie #2. " It's also a wizard communicator and a wizard tracker."

" You went shopping without me" Grace wined

" No, mirror" Alex said holding up the bronzed framed mirror. Speaking of bronze.

" Hey guys, guest what just happened to me when i was driving over here"

" What happened" Max said entering the room

" Hey Max" I said to him

" Hey, so you were saying" _Max thoughts: Please not be more Edward crap. _Max said and thought as he went to sit down. Grace then left my side to sit by him, aw there so cute together.

" You know Edward right?" They all groaned. _Max thoughts: And it's more Edward crap._

" Max ,you know I could read minds" Suddenly I felt so so calm.

" Bella, you know I can control emotions" he said, Jasper #2

" Quit it" I said through my teeth. Then I felt regular

" As I was saying, he spotted me at a stop light"

" And that a bad thing beca- wait what vehicle did you take?" Alex ask me. I didn't say anything, I just read there minds.

_Alex thought: Please let it not be the motorcycle._

_Grace thought: It was the motorbike._

_Max thought: It was the magic carpet! _Sometimes I wonder about that boy. He's smart dumb. He's so smart that sometime he confuses you by acting dumb. And then catches you.

_Justin thought: __Defiantly the Volvo. _Smart attic _._

" Justin, you right." I sighed

" He saw the Volvo" Justin shouted

" Yes he saw the Volvo, now keep it down the whole forest can hear you."

Then they all laughed. I can't believe them, my own cousins, sort of.

" Lets just get started" I huffed and walk over to the spell book.

* * *

**What did Bella mean by "sort of" are there her really cousins or not**

**Ok let me break it down for you. Bella Is really Princess Beleana Ophila Delarosa Covina. Her Father is the king of the Immortal world**

**Grace and Max are Together**

**Alex and Justin are Together. Bella can read minds too , Grace is a physic, Max can control emotions, Justin is Super-strong, and Alex is very Beautiful.**

**The Russo just came here 1 weeks ago from New York. Nobody in forks knows that... Yet **

**Oh and Jerry and Teresa are Full wizards.**

***Review***


	2. Chapter 2: Suspison

**Since I have no idea what happened in  
the old chapter 2 I'm just gonna make a new and better one.  
Take that computer glitch**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Suspicion

Edward's POV

It's official... I am board. Laying on my couch listening to Mlle Guedon de Presles is getting tiring. I'm getting sleepy, and I'm a vampire. I wonder what my Bella is doing. She's been acting different lately.  
_-spend all my time loving you, all my time loving you- _I know that ring tone any were.

" Yes love"

" _Ed_ward is your family near you"

"No I'm in my room_"_

"_Ok well go down stairs and- wait what are doing in you room, are you writing in your journal again?" _One time and your scared for life.

_"No, just laying on my couch, listening to music, missing you" I grinned_

"_Edward can you do something for me?" _I knew somethings wrong.

"Sure love, is everything alright"

_"No everything find. Go down stairs, call everybody. and put me on speakers." _Man she sounds hot.

" Yes, mama" I walked out of my room , down stairs and I saw Carlisle and Esme on the couch watch disney channel...wow. Rosalie and Alice were by the counter looking at the fashion catalog. Emmet and Jasper were by the table behind Carlisle and Esme arm wrestling.

" Everybody, Bella has something to tell you. She on the phone." I said then I put my phone on speaker.

"Yes Bella" Carlisle said turn the TV volume down. Just turn the wizard crap off.

_ "I have something to tell you that Ive never told you guys before" _Finally.

"Shoot!" Emmet shout when he almost lost Jasper.

_"Ok" _Say it Bella, say it. _" I..."_ Say it! _" I have a brother." _A brother!

" What" we all said together. I call that a family moment. Surprisingly Emmett and Japer didn't pin one down by surprise.

" Why didn't you tell us" Alice said , sounding happy.

_"Because...I..well...I don't know" _You don't know, you don't know, you keep something like something like this from us and all you can say is you don't know!

"I never seen picture in your house with your brother" I said

_"Yes you have. Remember 'who's that loser you hugging?' I never did answer your question." _I thought that was the clueless mutt.

Jasper stared to chuckle. "Jasper" I growled

"That was your brother?_"_

"_Yes, I forgot to tell you that, well I have to go cook for Charlie ,bye" _

" Bye love" I hung up the phone. " That went well" I sighed.

" Dude, you going down" Emmett said still trying to pin Jasper down."

"Yeah, right, I'm going down" Jasper replied. " Said the guy who talking like he's push out a baby." Ok that was mean.

I took both if there hand and pined them both down. " Hey" they both said at the same time.

" It's not my fault you two are weak." I chuckled and went back to my room. When I got to my room, I laid back on my couch. Wait a second. Charlie goes to work at 5:30PM and now its 5:45, he doesn't get out of work until 8:30. That odd. I think I should see whats going on.

_(Then Edward went over to Bella's house but she wasn't there. So when Edward was driving back he saw Bella in the Volvo. And you know there rest). _


	3. Chapter 3: New family in town

CHAPTER 3: New Family in town

"Ok Max, lets try this one more time" Sometimes I wonder about that kid.

"Ok" He put his wand in position. " The ginny pig is now or not, a bird with wings should fill with snot" Then the ginny pig turned into a dove.

"You did it!" I shouted. Finally he did the spell right. I thought he did, but then the bird sneezed. " Well at least he made the dove" Then the Dove turned into a floating nose and sneezes again. "I spoke to soon"

" I thought I had it" Max said putting his wand back in hidden pocket.

" You can try next time, wizard training over" I said closing the spell book

" Finally, come on Grace lets go shopping in Coventry ." Alex said get up from behind the table. Grace squealed and jumped from the couch. Then they both went into the wizard portal.

" Oh no you don't family meeting in the living room." Uncle Jerry said coming in the lair. Alex and Grace groaned, Justin sighed, and Max.. was looking at his finger.......... I am so sorry for that boy. " Meeting now" Uncle Jerry said showing us the way out.

" Meeting now" Alex mimicked him walking out the room with the rest of us.

When we got to the living room. Alex sat next to Justin and Max sat next to Grace. I sat on the single seated couch. We were just waiting for Uncle Jerry or Aunt Teresa to talk. But I already could read there mind. Uncle Jerry's Thoughts: _Bella I block my mind of what Im about to tell you so stop trying to read my mind_. I quickly looked down. Maybe Aunt Teresa mind isn't blocked to.

Aunt Teresa thoughts: _Nice try Bella stop cheating._ I look down again.

" Fine just tell us the news." I mumbled

" Your going to school."

" But I'm already in school"

" Not you Bella, your cousins."

" WHAT!" We all said together.

" I knew it, I knew it! I had a vision that this was gonna happen, but no all of you were all vision changed Gracie. You guys don't listen" Grace did tell us that.

"I want to see the rest of Forks so I decide that we move here"

" But were already here" Alex pointed out

" But do the humans know"

" Um there's vampires here too, and werewolfs " I just wanted to make conversation.

" And they don't know your a wizard" Uncle Jerry ask. I just shook my head, I can't believe that Jacob or the Cullens know I a Wizard. I'm sorry for Jacob he doesn't even know he's a werewolf.. yet.

" Oh wow, that just sad" Justin said shaking his head.

" I know" I sighed " Back to the going to school thing, what school are they going to."

Uncle Jerry and Aunt Teresa smiled " Forks high school" After those three letters I froze. Oh no this is bad this is really bad. There's so much ways the Cullens can find out about my secrets. 1. Grace could talk and talk then out of no where she spills everything. 2. Max might come out of no were a tell them. 3. Edward can read there minds and find out for himself, well I can block there minds from that. But 4. As soon as Alice see them and get to know them, she'll have visions about them and might even see them doing spells. I'm gonna have to tell the Cullens before they think i lied to them and I never wanted them to know. They'll think that I don't trust them. Even after they told me they were vampires. I a bad wizards, wizards don't lie to other immortal creatures It's against all that I believe in. I'm also a bad girlfriend, and friend, and best friend.

"BELLA!" Alex snapped me out of my fright talk.

" What?" I said in a faint voice

" Are you ok?" Alex said

" ...... I need to lie down... I'll be up in my room" I said, then slowly walk up to my room. When I got to my room I slowly closed the door and plopped frontward on my bed. I gonna need to rest for Monday AKA Disaster day.

* * *

(Edward's POV )

" So your telling us, that you saw Bella driving a white Volvo? Jasper asked. I nodded. " Fast?" He asked

" Yes" I told them. There was a silence for a second and then they all bursted into laughter. I can't believe them. Im surprised at Jasper, he fell to the floor laughing. That bitch.

" Ok, thats enough that" but they kept laughing " It's not that funny" But them they laughed harder. " Quit it!" I shouted. Then they all stopped laughing. That's better.

" He saw the Volvo" A voice startled us from a distance. What the?

" Well.... that was odd." Jasper said looking in the direction the voice came from.

" That's the direction Bella went in" I said jumping up once and pointing in that direction. Man, Bella was right turning i am hyper "She must be talking about me with that other guys she with" I said flopping on the couch pouting. She might be cheating on me. But Bella wouldn't cheat on me, were in love.

" You don't really think Bella would cheat on you ?"

" No, maybe, I don't know" I sighed at I don't know.

" Snap out of it" Alice slap me.

" You slapped me" I said, my hand pressed against the cheek she slapped.

" You was doubting"

" But I-"

" You was doubting"

" But-"

" Doubting "

I sighed " Ok, I am doubting but it just that she always busy these days, remember the time when she quickly left because of the wried phone call she got."  
Then Alice wrapped her arms around me, giving me a comforting hug.

" Oh, come on Edward , Bella wouldn't just go behind your back and cheat on you. She loves you and you love her, you do right?"

" Of course!" Why would she ask me that.

" Ok ,than stop worrying"

" I gonna go to my room and-"

"Write in your journal?" Rosalie interrupted me.

" One time!" I huffed and marched to my room. I shut the door behind me and flopped my couch. I started remember what Alice said in the Living room ' she loves you'. I have nothing to worry about where in love. Now, I'll just rest here until tomorrow and think. I sighed . " Love you, Bella" Then laid my head on my pillow.

* * *

***Review***

**Do you like it. Sorry I took so long to publish it. Busy with School**


	4. Chapter 4: She changed

CHAPTER 3: She Changed

" Bella, Bella honey wake up" I slowly opened my eyes, blinked once of twice to clear my vision. Aunt Teresa was lightly shaking my shoulders waking me up.

" What time is it?" I said, stretching

" It's Go time"

" Go time? Oh, go time I still don't understand why we have to put on this act" I said slowly getting of my bed."

" Because, what would it look like if we just blew into to town. It'll look weird and frightening" Handing me a glass of water

" You guys didn't do that when you lived in New York" Taking a sip of water.

" New York is a big city and Forks is a small town. Mostly everybody knows everybody"

" Aunt Teresa it's not that small." Its not small "Even if I was popular before I even got here, thanks to someone that won't be mentioned ~cough~ Karsh ~cough~." I mumbled

" You can't blame Karsh for be excited for that you were gonna stay with him" Grace said skipping into the room. " He had to tell everybody that his 'daughter' was coming to stay with him after him and 'Renee' AKA Ilieana. And why the name Charlie, why did he change his look too. Oh my his look, why, he use to look beautiful now he had to change the look why.? Don't get me started on 'Renee' what kind of name if Renee and her look, don't get me started on her new look why dye your hair when you had cute blond hair I mean serious-"

" Grace, please" She stopped pacing . And did the zip your lips thing.

" Get dress sweetie" Aunt Teresa said taking the glass from me.

" K... where's my towel ?" I said look around my room.

" Presenting.... Maximan!" Oh great, Max came in my room with his underwear over tight, and a shirt that said M. With my towel tucked in his shirt collar as a cape.

I got of my bed "Give me that" I said as I snatched the towel of his back.

" You'll regret you ever did that to.... Maximan!"

I gave Grace a look that said "why him".

" He just dose that to make us laugh"

I sigh and went to the down stairs bathroom and took a bath before the fire.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was laying on the living room couch waiting for the two drama queens to finish getting ready for school, Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie were watching TV until they finish. They were watch Disney Channel again.

" Why do you guys watch that Wizard crap"

They both gasped. " For your information Wizards of Waverly Place is a awesome show" Rosalie said

" Its just Wizards playing Stereo type wizards"  
" Everybody on retardDiseny are wizards" I mutter

" It's not only Wizards there's Werewolf, Centaurs, Leprechauns, **Vampires**!" Alice listed

" There playing a stereo type version of themselves! WhY?"

" I don't know why we're fighting with you over this we have to go to school" Rosalie said stand up.

" Emmet, Jasper are you done yet?" I called to them.

"Done" Emmet said

" Finito" Jasper said

" Let's go then"  
" I got to have a talk with someone" I mumbled

" Heard that, just let her explain before you go of " Alice said with her hand on my shoulder.  
" Let's go"

" Ok, but I'm tell you she changed."


	5. Chapter 5: Proof

**Bella Swan Wizard is back**

**( When you see two different lines and there not spaced out, that means the two people are saying it at the same time)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Rumors around town

Bella's POV

Oh my god.... I'm turning into Alice and Grace. I'm creating an outfit to wear to school. Well it a very cute outfit.

" Grace!?" I called

" Yeah?" She said skipping into my room

" What do you think of this outfit" I said pointing at the clothes laying on my bed.

" Well- wait a minute when was the last time you cared about what you wear"

" You mean mean little relative" I scowled at her

" Hey, Im just saying-" She look at the shoes Im gonna wear. " Im just saying that you can't wear those shoes" she said walking towards the shows and putting back in my closet.

" Wait, why"

"Where are you gonna put your wand......s"

" Im my ba- Im only taking one wand"

" No,no,no,no you can't put it in your bag" her face looked like she was trying making a point " You know its a tradition for the girls in our family to put our wands in our boot" she said point to her brown skinny boots.

" It is not-"

" Don't say it" she cut me off. " Don't say it not a tradition"

" Well, it no-"

" Alex!" she shouted

" What!" Alex walked into to the room texting"

" Who are you texting?" I asked

" Harper, the friend I have abandoned" she drama queened. "What all the calling me about"

" Bella thinks it not a tradition to wear boots of her wand" she pointed at me

" Snitch" I mumbled

" Hold on a minute, your older than us how can you not know that"

" I know that but I don't care......."

" La la la la I can't hear you" Grace said, blocking her ears.

I groaned "Fine I wear the boots... you know you don't have to wear it all the time"

Alex:"I know"  
Grace:"You don't"

Me and Alex looked at Grace like 'are you tell me you wear them all the time'

" No wonder I saw Alex with sandals last summer. Thought I was over heating or something"

"Thanks for the advise guys, now let me change" They exit the room and I shut the door behind them. Just incase I added a magic lock. Then I changed into the clothes. I was planning to wear a navy blue vintage tunic shirt, ripped light blue jeans, red double wrap scarf (Wet seal), black leather bracelets, and a red leather fold-over bag, and laced up black **boots**, because its a tradition... not.

After I put on my clothes. I grabbed my favorite wand, my platinum wand and slipped it in my boots. I grabbed my keys to my..... Volvo and walked down to the kitchen.

" I heading to school" I said then headed to the front door.

" Bye sweetie" Aunt Teresa called to me.

" Bye" Then I open the front door and walked out to my Volvo. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot. After driving out of the parking lot I was driving though the forest. When I past the Cullens house I saw five shock vampire staring at the car that is pasting. I gave them a friendly wave and drove out of that death zone.


	6. Chapter 6: Here goes

**I know Im the one who takes a long time to write a chapter.  
But you can't blam me because I'm new at writing story  
and people expecting me to continue. I write a lot of stories but I keep them to myself.  
And I stop typing, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: I told you so

Edward's POV

"Did you see that, did you see that? I told you, I told you."

" What just happened" Rosalie said still in the same position.

"Bella got a new car" Jasper said and then got into the backseat of my car. Alice got in after, Rosalie went in next. Emment climb into the passenger seat.

" What are you gonna do" Emmet said when we got in the car

" What you mean, what am I gonna do?"

" He means what are you gonna say" Jasper said, with his smart mouth.

" Well-"

" He's not gonna say anything" Alice interrupted me. " Not until she explains first"

There was a silence. _Rosalie's Thoughts: You know what I would do if i were Edward I would question her until she cries._

" Rosalie" I growled. She look me through the rear view. " For the last time, I can read mines" I stared back at her from the rear. Then she look in a different direction. I started my car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Bella's POV

Why me. I am in so much trouble. Wait, trouble with who, I am princess Beleana Ophila Delarosa Covina. Name one reason why I should not tell them the truth. I can't name one...I can name several reasons why! I sighed. Then I pulled over my car and laid backing my seat to calm down.

I took deep breaths while I lied back. There only one way to decide on how to do this. I magically made a sunflower appear in my hand. I picked one of the petals

" Tell them", I picked another petal "Don't tell them"... " Tell them...don't tell them... tell them ... don't tell them" Later on I saw Edward's car pull over behind me, my heart started pumping and I was on my last petal " Tell them, oh man" I saw Edward get out of his car. I took to a deep breath and got out of the car. Here goes.


	7. Chapter 7: How

**i think I'm getting the hang of this**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hey, Edward" I said my voice sounding low, starting to break a little. Edward just stared back at me. His eyes were gold so I knew he was not in his angry mode ( he get a little cranky when he's not hunted in a while) he looked like he was worried about me.

" Is there something you wanna share with me"

" Share with us" Emmet said, slightly out of the car. All of them were wait for me to explain. Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie,... Edward.

" Well?" Edward said

" There is something I want to say... after school" I sigh.

" You sure about that, Bella" Rosalie said. _Rosalie's Thought: Oh man this girl is in so much trouble with Edward._

I look at Edward who was still staring at me."Yes, yes I sure" I said, I thin my voice was a little to hard when I said that. Stupid Rosalie.

" Ok, if that's what you want love, we'll wait," He grinned, with his cute crooked. I just had to kiss him. I gave him a peek on my cheek. " So, I'll meet you at school ?" he asked

" Don't you I'll meet you at school" I smiled

" No, actually I mean I'll meet you at school, because the speed you were going in you.. car" Edward glanced at my car. " Nice"

" Um, thanks" I said in a soft tone. " Well we better get to school"

" Ya we should" I walked over to my car.

" Um, Bella" I heard Alice said

I turned around," Yes Gr- Alice"

" Can I ride with you" They all turned there head to Alice.

" Uh, ok come on" Alice walked over to my car and got in the passengers seat.

"See you at school" Edward waved and then got back in his car and drove passed me.

When I got back in my car Alice stared at me. " What?" I said.

" Gr-Alice?" she said, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh...um" Then I smiled.

" Spill" she crossed her arms and waited for me to say something

I sighed" Everything?"

" Ever-y-thing"

" Ok fine, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Edward"

" But he can just read my mined and see what your gonna tell me" Alice looked confused. _Alice's Thoughts: What if Edward was right, Bella might be cheating on him_

" What! I am not cheating on Edward, did he say that!" I can't believe he thinks I'm cheating on him.

" Wait, who told you that?" There was a silence.

" You... did, just now" I sighed and look down.

_Alice Thoughts: Ok, I'm getting a little scared_

" You don't have to be scared it's not that bad" Great now I'm getting her scared.

" Can you re-"

" Yes"

" Is that the-"

" Not all of it"

" Then what's the rest?"

" Ok before I tell you will you promise not to tell?" Alice slowly nodded her head. " Ok I'm...a...a...wizard, please don't yell I didn't mean t keep it from you" I begged before she could say something or think something.

Alice stayed frozen in shock. Might as well see what she's thinking. _Alice Thought's: This can't be possible!_

" Alice? Alice? Alice!" But she didn't say anything yet.

" Is that everything" She said in a low voice.

I sighed" There's more"

She took out her phone and dialed a number. " Who are you calling?"

She put the phone to her ear. " Edward" Oh no.

" What you promi-"

"Calm down, I'm not gonna tell him that you a wizard,Bella, Im just gonna tell him were not going to school today"

"Oh, ok, I thought you were gonna tell, if you told that would break the girl code, yes I remember"

" Hey Edward" I listen in." _Hey where are you guys?_" Edward's voice sound strained.

" Where still at the same place, were not coming to school,me an Bella need to talk"

"_Ok, I'll tell the others_"

" Ok, bye"

"_Bye"_

Alice hanged up. She look a little confused. " Did his voice sound a little strained to you" she asked. I just nodded.

I know a place were we can talk " Lets go to my house"

" Why do you want to go to your dad's house" she asked

" I said my house" I grinned

* * *

Edward's POV

What is taking them so long? There was suppose to be her the same time we came.

_"Calm down, I'm not gonna tell him that you a wizard,Bella, Im just gonna tell him were not going to school today" _What did Alice say? This must be a trick or something. Bella can't be a wizard

_"Oh, ok, I thought you were gonna tell, if you told that would break the girl code, yes I remember" _Oh wow, its not a trick. I can't believe this.

" Hello?" I tried to calm down but I couldn't

" _Hi, Edward" _

Hello you little faker!" Hey guys were are you?"

"_Where still at the same place, were not coming to school,me an Bella need to talk" _Sounds like Bellla just told Alice...first.

"Ok, I'll tell the others" about you lies!

"_Ok,bye" _

_"_Bye"

~hand up~ This can't be happening. How come I didn't know. I'm a vampire how could I not see that she's a wizard.

" Is everything ok Edward" Rosalie asked

" Alice and Bella are skipping today"

"Why?" Emmet said.

" I'll tell you on the road" Then we all got back in the car.

How could this be.


	8. Chapter 8:I know

**Did you like chapter 7?  
Then you'll love this one.**

* * *

Chapter 8: No more lies, way more trouble

Edwards POV

" Ok, now your telling us that you over heard Alice saying that Bella's a wizard" Jasper asked. _Jasper's thoughts: he's cracked, he finally cracked. What a bucket load of crap._

" I'm get real tired of you man" I snapped. "Its true I heard what they said" I passed are house.

" Why did you pass are house?" Rosalie asked

" Were not going to are house" When I kept on driving I saw a new house. That I never seen before. And there was a girl coming out of the house with long brown hair, skipping to a red chevy in the parking lot. I drove closer to the car. " Excuse me,girl" She gasp in fright. " Do you know a Isabella Swan?" I asked her but she didn't answer, she just was frozen. She look a little bit like Bella. _The girls thoughts: If I say anything Bella will kill me, she'll be like Grace how could you, I hope he's not the mind reader. _So her name is Grace. Did Bella tell them we were vampires. " Hello?" I wait for her to say somethings. Suddenly she quickly ran back inside her house. " Wait" But she already shut the door. I sighed

" Who was that" Emmet chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders.

Rosalie groaned loudly. Then she marched to the front door and knocked on the door. Then the rest of us walked to the door. No one answered. Then I knocked on it again. The a girl with wavy hair and look a little old then the other one answered the door. But she was focused on her phone. Look like she was reading a text message.

"Excuse me is-"

"Bella's not here" She cut me off.

" Ok, do you-"

" Bye" Then she shut the door.

" Ok, that was rude" Rosalie said

" No, it was polite" Jasper said sarcastically

" You know, I'm not fond of your attitude" Rosalie said stepping forward to Jasper.

" Oh no I feel terrible, I am so sorry, dose the princesses feel better now" Jasper snapped.

" You know what curly fry"Rosalie said

" What drama queen" Jasper growled

The they started bickering to each other.

" Shut up!" I shouted. " How old you too again" Then they started grumbling a phew words about each other that Esme wouldn't approve.

Suddenly a lady opened the door. "Oh I am so sorry for my daughters behavior, I don't know where she gets it from" Then she gave a sweet smile. She seem nice." Can I help you with anything?"

" Is Isabella Swan here" I asked

" Um, no she should be in school" she replied

" So you know her" Emmet said

" Yes, I'm her auntie Theresa Russo"

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Russo?" I smiled

"Its Mrs. Russo" A man came out and put his arms around Theresa. "Hello, and you are?"

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend" I shock his hand.

"Oh so your Edward" So she been talking about me.

" Yes he is, now do you know where Bella is" Rosalie interrupted

"Honestly we don't know where she is" Mr. Russo said

"Ok, thanks Mr. Russo" Rosalie said, with a smile.** A smile.**

"Call me Jerry" He seems nice too.

"Bye" Jasper said heading to the car.

"Bye now" Theresa waved.

* * *

Bella's POV

"What do you mean your house" Alice asked me.

"My house as in the one I live in" I answered

"Don't you live with your dad"

"My guardian"

"What" Alice look more confused

"Charlie...Karsh, is my guardian, he's not my father"

We passed my the Cullens house. Alice looked at me. "You'll see" Then we were about to pass my cousins house Alice looked at me again "Nope"

"Um, Bella"

"That's my cousins house Alice" I answered before she asked

"But, Bella"

"What"

"Look" Then I saw Edward,Jasper,Rosalie,and Emmett talking to my Aunt and Uncle. Luckily they didn't see me. I speed up before they could see us.

" It was a close one" I muttered

"You could say that again" Then Alice laid back in the chair." So back to your dad, where is your dad?"

"Uh I'll tell you when were inside" Then I pointed at my house. Alice turned. Alice gasped.

" Oh my gosh, this can't be your house" she squealed

" It is"

" You live here by yourself" she asked

" Sometime my cousins,brother,sister, well my relatives come over to sleep over that why it so big. But yeah it's mine"

" Wow, its beautiful" said in amazement

" Thank you" I smiled " Come on" I lead Alice to the front door. Took out my keys and opened the door.

" Holy wows" Alice gasped. " This can't be happening"

" Oh, I need to show you something that you might like" Then I lead Alice up stairs to my room.

" Oh my" Alice gasped as she looked around my room

" Thats not it" I took my room remote and gave it to Alice." Ok, press the button with the C on it"

" Um, ok" Then she press it. My closet then open. Alice just stared into it. Then she looked like she was about to cry.

" What's wrong"

" Nothing, its just that...it's...you have your own mall" She said going more inside of it. Then I giggled.  
"Can I just sit in here for a while and take this all in" Then she sat on the couch and sighed.

"Ok I'm going down stairs to get a drink" Then I left Alice in my closet and went down stairs to get some lemonade. But before I could open the fridge someone knocked on the door. Please don't be Edward. I slightly looked through the curtain door. To see Edward and Rosalie at the door. Alice came from up stairs.

"What going on?" She asked

" Edward and Rosalie" I mouthed.

"Oh no" Alice gasped. Then she quickly went back up the stair.

"Wait, were are you-" but she was already up the stair. Edward knocked on the door again.

Alice came down stairs again. "Answer the door" she whispered.

"No" I mouthed. Then Alice gave me a look that said if you won't answer it I will. "You wouldn't"

"Come in Edward" She shouted.

"Alice" I hissed

" I would but the doors locked" Edward said from outside.

"You opened the door, I'm going up stair" Then I went walking up the stairs and Alice went to get the door.I was half way up the stairs when "Hey Bella"

" Hey, what ya doing here" I turned and asked casually.

" Um, Bella" Edward said walking up the stairs to face me. What dose he know? He looked back to see what the others waiting to see what he says. " Is there a place were we can talk privately" Dose he know?

" Yes, I have a sound proof music room, follow me" Then I took his hand and lead him down stairs to my piano room. Alice led the others into the living room to wait. While me and Edward was almost in the room. He turned me around and whispered in my ear, " I know"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait  
There was a lot of thins going on in my family  
****My niece and Nephews came to visit and the hogged the computer  
And also after this whole thing with the Wizard secret the action comes in**

**Oh and Im thinking of making a new book after the Bella Swan Wizard Sagas.  
This is just a prelude but the first real one is called Callisto its cool I already have a draft,  
any ways about a new story. Think of this summary: "Inviable Moon" The Cullens decide to come back to Forks with a new member, Tanya and she is Edwards new mate. And with Bella's new Attitude who knowa where it will go. But thats a draft summary**

**Thank you and I have so much more Ideas in my head that when I think of it I have to write it down.**

***Review***


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

**If you read the previous chapter.  
Its said that I was in Canada but my cousins computer has English, Yeah  
But look at the weird letters it sometimes make  
^^çàèé weird right**

**Back from Canada Now Yeah English**

* * *

Chapter 9: Memories

The two words that came out of his mouth made my heart beat rapidly. I quickly took his hand and we both rushed into the music room. When we were in the music room I secure the door shut. "How did you find out" I sighed

"I over heard you and Alice on the phone" Edward chuckled "Why didn't you tell me" He locked both of his arms around my waist, making sure I won't go anywhere. Dang "Well" he waited

" Um, I love you" I smiled and laid my head on his chest. I felt his sigh though his chest.

"I love you too, but you haven't explained anything to me" I give up. I stared at his face, and took a big breath

"Edward I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to tell you as soon as you told me you were a vampire but when when you told me. My father was watching over me and said don't do it and that was the reason why I was shocked because my father was watching. Then I asked Karsh to reason with him but as usual he sides with my dad and forbids me to tell you. That's why he hates you so much. Later on my dad told me. If you find out for yourself it will be fine. And finally you know so-" Suddenly Edward kissed me "What was I saying" The room began to spin.

"You were saying to much, I understand why you didn't tell me" He kiss me again, slower and softer. The kiss reminded me that I should trust him.

"So,how much do you need to tell me " he grinned

"I love you" I put on a big smiled

"How. much. do you. need. to. tell. me" he softly stared me down

"So much things, some much time?" I lightly said .I unlocked Edward's grip from my waist. I walked over to my piano. Edward followed me and pulled out the bench so we could sit. I slowly slid the keyboard cover in the piano.

" Bella what are you doing?" He thought I was gonna ask him to play.

" I need to think" Then he was about to put his hands on the key, but I pushed his hands away. "I said I need to think"

" You play?" He smirked

" Who you think this piano for?" I said and started played on of my songs lo que soy. While I was playing, I looked at Edward face. His looked amazed at the way I was playing. " You see" grinned

" Wow, what is this song called?" He looked up from the keys. To look at me

" Lo que soy... it mean What i am. But the English version is call This is me"

" So there's lyrics, can I hear a little" He smirked

" No" I said still playing the piano

" You will sing to me"

" You'll have to sing to me first, Edward" I chuckled

"By the way, love what your wearing"

" Thanks ,my cousin Grace burned all my other clothes I usually wear when she came" I chuckled

I look down at the key and look straight up at the painting that me and my-. Then I suddenly stop playing as the thoughts rushed in my head. Gone,pain, darkness, torn heart, revenge, Megan. "I'm sorry I, got lost in thought"

" What's troubling you?" Edward said as gently took my hand.

" Uh, flashback, it's fine" My voice seem a little broken as I spoken. My eyes were starting to water so I look down from Edward's face so he wouldn't see me well-up. I tried to not blink so the tears won't run down but the thoughts in my head aced my heart. I tried to suck it it. I sighed. " Maybe we should go back to the other to explain everything to the others." I swiftly got up from the piano bench, unlocked the door and walked out the door with Edward. But I felt the tears were about to come so I turn to Edward. " Uh you can tell them that everything alright, I need to be excused"

" Ok, remember if there is something bothering you, you can tell me"

" I know" Then he kissed my forehead and walked passed me to the living room. Then I quickly walked passed the living room, my hair covering my face so they wouldn't see my tears"

"_Bella?" _Alice said but I was half why up the stairs and I didn't want to say anything to anyone right now. When I was up stair I went into my wizard lair,locked the door and sat on the couch. I never thought that one memory of her would bring back so many thoughts back into my head. But the time will come when I will get my revenge. I reached down at my neck to hold on to my crescent. But I couldn't feel it. I quickly wiped of my scarf to see if it was under it. But it wasn't there. Dean is about to contact me on it in about 4 minutes. I left in at Uncle Jerry's house. I have to go get it.

* * *

**By the way sorry that I was taking so long as you read right now the next chapter is being made right now**

**So you won't have to wait so long. Sorry it so short. I'll try to make the next on longer**

***Review***


	10. Chapter 10: The russo kids

**BSW is back **

**Lol**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Russo kids

Grace's POV

Oh man, I still hope that wasn't Edward. I haven't heard from Bella yet. I got up from the couch and went up stair to Alex room. " Alex?" I slowly peeked my head in her room. She was sitting on her bed, putting the upper part of her hair into a ponytail.

" Yes Grace"

" What did you say to the ?" I sat next to her on her bed.

" Well I didn't say that much.I slam the door in there face" she said in a casual way.

" That's kinda rude"

"At least I didn't run as quickly as a possibly can like a wimp"

" What was I suppose to do" I groaned and went out of Alex room. I slowly closed her door and walked down the hall. I passed Bella's room when I heard a vibration coming from her room. I opened her door. I follow the sound of the vibration it was coming from her desk. "Oh it's just her crest" I sighed wait a minute. Why doesn't she have it on?. It also looks like Dean is trying to contact her. I picked it up and pressed the middle stone. Deans hollow gram appeared ...on the sealing. I picked up the crest so it would face wall.

"_Grace? Where's Tinkerbell?" _He chuckled

"Um, School?"

_"Um,I don't believe you?" _he mimicked my tone

_"_Oh no were breaking up" Then I quickly shut of the hollow gram. I let out a sigh as I walked out of her room.

* * *

Edward's POV

Why was Bella so troubled. Did I say something that made her impaired. " So everything is ok " Jasper asked

" Yeah everything is fine"

"She a wizard?" Emmett asked

" Yes, and, I'm ok with it" I said breathing in at every pause

" Then what was wrong with Bella" Alice glanced in the direction Bella went it.

" Well I don't know she-"

" Ok guys you can stay here I'll be right back I forgot something important at my Uncles house" Bella came to the living and said.

" Sure , you ok?" Emmet question

" I'm fine, I need to get something really important" She reached out her hand towards the coffee table and made the key come to her hand like a magnet. I never actually seen her do magic. It made me feel like shivers went down my spine,if it could.  
I walked over to the door before she could. "I'm going with you" she slightly smiled, but I saw dry tears across her cheek. I wanted to say 'you better tell me what's wrong or your not going to your uncle's house'. But, that's just rude. I opened the door for Bella and went out after she did. We we're in Bella's car now, Bella's in the drivers seat. I'm in the passenger seat feeling less of a gentleman. She started the car and I finally ask her"Bella, what's troubling you?"

" It's noting, just something in the past, I really don't want to bring it up" she said as we back up out of the drive voice sounded shaky, it looked like what ever was wrong,,it must have been a dreadful past. I would have asked her more about it ,but she really doesn't want to bring it up. I decide to change the subject.

" So, what do we have to get that's important?"

"A neckless"

" Repeat that again" I could have sworn she said neckless.

" A neckless"

"You have got to be kidding me"

" It's very important" She said as she parked in the drive through of her Uncle Jerry's house. The house was not that far from her house, and mine. At the parking lot I saw the girl from the door earlier walking towards Bella's car. Her skin was ivory like Bella's, her hair was Jet black and wavy, her face looked like a girl from a fashion photo shoot, she was about the same height as Bella. She slightly rolled up the sleeves of her purple and gray baseball shirt and dusted off her purple jeans as she walked towards the car. Bella rolled down her window. She had something in her hand it looked like a red stick with sliver lines wrap around it.

" Bella, aren't you suppose to be in school?" She said sarcastically. Leaning on the side of Bella's window

" It's early release" Bella sarcastically said back to her. " Um, Alex this is Edward"

" Oh I know her, she slammed the door in me,Rose,Jazz,and Em's face. Nice to meet you again." I said.

"Same here,Yeah I'm Alex Johnson ,Edward Cullen right"? she casually said as she played with her gray scarf.

" Ok, I left my neckless in my room, I need to get to my room without uncle and auntie seeing me, and what are you doing with my titanium wand " Bella listed. Alex stared at Bella with her brown eyes and smirked.

" I'm using it"

"For what?" Bella asked

" Practice"

Bella sighed " Fine, but put it back in my room when your done...wait put it back in two hour"

" Just enough time for me to..." Alex voice trailed off.

" Make it forty nine minutes" Bella squinted her eyes. Alex stared at Bella again " Don't even try to hypnotize me because I'm not gonna look" Bella turned her head away.

"To change my clothes"

"Right" Bella said sarcastically

" Fine" she slipped Bella's wand into her gray boots." Ha, I should tell you that...never mind" Alex said and she walked back into the house. Bella stood on the outside of her car now, leaning on the hood. I went beside her.

" Im timing" Bella called at her. Alex just gave a thumbs up still heading inside

"Are we going inside?" I asked her.

"Uh, were gonna have to go through the window"

"Actually you won't have to that because mom and dad is at Karsh's house" A boy from the up stair patio looked down at us as he slightly chuckled. He looked about same age as the other girl named Grace. He had curly brown hair and his skin was ivory as well. He jumped of from the patio and landed about 4 feet away from us. As he walked closer I noticed that he had a faded,not noticeable to humans eyes scar on his cheek, but even with that scar he still kind of looked like a more boyish Christmas elf. He stood at what looked to be 2 inches taller than Bella. He had on a maroon and gray striped shirt with a long sleeve gray shirt under it, dark blue fit jeans and black sneakers."Hello, I'm Max, Johnson you are." he said, gesturing out his hand to me.

"Hello,I'm Edward, Edward Cullen welcome to Forks" As I shook his hand

"Welcome to Washington" Max stated

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Were not actually in Forks, were outside of Forks, because of how small it is, so you can't say welcome to Forks if we're not actually in Forks Town, you need to give me something to make up for your mistake" Max explained quickly. I felt a little confused with the boys explanation. I slightly regretted ever asking him.

" Don't mind him, he likes to confuse people to get his way, he was going to try to get you wrist band" Bella stated. I gripped my wristband with caution.

" Ah, Bella you know me to well "he grinned, then he examined Bella face"Just like how I know you, you was thinking about her" Max sighed. His face went from a cheerful, up beat little cousin. To a concerned, protective relative that cares for his cousins. " We will -get her- back" He said vigorously as white damp-looking cloth appeared by the flicked his hand. He Bella gave a slight smile, while he gently wipe dry tears of her cheeks.

" Thanks" Bella said under her breath.

"Come on inside, Edward hasn't met Justin or Grace...properly" I knew he addressed properly for Grace. I went out the car and quickly went over and opened the door for Bella before she could. "Wow your fast, i think your even faster than Bella's brother." He smirked " Speaking of Dean, he uh, called and-"

" I know" Bella said already at the front door going inside. I followed Max inside.

The Russo's home was twice the size as my house. The outside was built with local stone main walls, dark cherry wood accents and parts, and glass windows. The inside of there house was very tied down as well. It was the colors of greens, creams, gold, and white.

" Grace, Justin we have a visitor" Max called out. I looked around to see where Bella went. Then I saw her up stairs, looking as if she was pulling someone. She let go of the person.

" He could already see me trying to get you, so just face the music Grace" Bella uttered a sigh. Bella turned towards me" I'm sorry about Grace she isn't always that shy"

"Well Justin is missing" Max said, grunted when he got tackeled by a big dark haired boy. They both fell to the floor, the boy rolled Max to the floor on his stomach and sat on top of his upper back. The boy had black hair like Alex but alittle bit lighter, his skin was pailer than had a wide smile acrossed his face that nad him look like the jolly green giant without all the green. He had on a stripped green,blue,and white shirt with light gray ripped jeans with blue and white sneekers. I wasn't exactly sure how tall he was.

"Get-off-of-me- Chubaka" The boy chuckled. He looked up at me. "Sup, I'm Justin Russo" He put are arm out for a fist pound.

"Edward Cullen" I fist pound him.

"I will give you five second to get of me before I flip you Justin" Max put his palms faced down to the floor, get ready to push up. All Justin did was chuckle. " Five, three, seven"

"Um dude your counting wrong" Justin felt confident of himself

" two,G, J" Then Max somehow pushed himself up a little, grabbed Justin's foot and twisted it quickly. Then Justin was flipped over on his back." I said in five second, I didn't say on the count of five, my random numbers and letters had nothing to do with it." Max grinned and then walked up stairs humming a familiar but I hadn't paid much attention to it. Justin was left on the floor stunned. Bella had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, which made me chuckle a little. I help Justin up before Bella could. As he got up he looked to be about the same hight as Emmett.

"Uh, I taught him everything he knows" He uncomfortably chuckled.

"Yeah, the trick flip is your move. I have noting to do with it" Bella said sarcastically

"Exactly" Justin chuckeld." So, your Edward"

" Yes, I see Bella has been talking about me" I said

" Oh, you have no idea" Alex said she was laying acroos a couch." She's been talking about you so much that I'm already tired of you. And I don't even know you that well" Bella then glared at Alex. Bella suddenly just nodded. Alex sighed. Then tossed Bella's wand back to her.

" What happened" I asked

" She wanted her wand back" Alex answerd

" But how did you know that?"I question her more

"Because she-" Alex began to say but was interupted by Bella's exadurated coughing.

" What's wrong" I asked. Look at Alex, Justin and Bella.

"Ji yasi lin ki hoven bi yae jik" Bella said fake smilig at Justin and Alex. What was she saying  
_(I didn't tell him about my gift yet)_

"Ah" Alex and Justin said fake smiling back.

_(Quickly block your minds)_  
"Foiti loosh bo kinny" Bella said. Was this a made up language or spell. I tried to read Justin and Alex's minds but it didn't work. They're blocked like Bella.

" What did you say?" I asked Bella " What is that languges"

" Oh, I just said isn't he great and that just a made up language we made when we were younger" Bella said

" You sure"

" Oh, I forgot I need the neckless" Then the girl from before, Grace came running down the stairs.

"Bella, Bella hear, Dean keeps calling back and I can't stall for you anymore, so talk to you brother" Grace panted giving her a silver moon cresnt neckless with a dark green stone in the middle of it. I thought she made up her brother. The neckless started vibrating agian. " You see".

"Oh, Ok I'm gonna go to my room a take this, excuse me" Then Bella went upstairs.

Then I notice I haven't introduced mysef to Grace. "Um, hello. My name is Edward...Cullen" I said to her.

At first she didn't say anything. Then she answerd back, "I'm Grace Russo" She had long light brown hair that reached to her back and dark brown eyes. She was shorter then the others and ivory. She had a small pixi-like face and was wearing a pink and orange short sundress with yellow tights. She also had a yellow flower on her hair.

" You, remind me of my sister Alice" Then she started to smile. They all reminded me of my family. Justin reminded me of Emmett, Alex reminded me of Rosalie. Even Max's sneekyness reminded me of Jasper.

The Russo kind were like my family

* * *

**Sorry about how long I took alot of things had happened to me**

**Any questions I willl personaly reply back to your review question**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dream

Chapter 11: The Dream

I went into my room and shut the door behind me. My necklace kept vibrating more and more. But I didn't know what to say to Dean yet. So I'll let him talk and asked questions, and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability. I pressed the middle button of the stone and faced it forward on my desk. A full body hologram of Dean appeared before me.

" Tinkerbell" Dean said with a smile.

"Hey DJ" I smiled back.

"Any news for me today" He said

"I told Edward about being a wizard"

"So you told la boyfriend" Dean replied

"Yes, I told la boyfriend I was a wizard, but I only said that. He and his siblings only knows about me being a wizard, my car, and our Russo cousins, sort of know you, well I told Alice, his sister, that Karsh, Charlie, was not my dad. But I didn't say who was my dad"

"You didn't tell him about Princesa Beleana, mom, dad,your talents,Ilieana, and other things that don't need to be mentioned right now."I knew what he meant about 'other things'.

"Any signs of her"

"No" Dean sighed.

"So everything fine in the mortal world?" He tried to change the subject. He always checked on me ever since we had to hide in the mortal world.

" Yes everything alright in this world, what did mom and dad say about the wizard world?" Suddenly Dean's expression changed. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried that something is wrong.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just worried that it might return, I keep having those flashback dreams," He looked down

"Yeah, me too" Every dream that I have hurts me more and more. I wonder if Dean's having the same dreams as me at the same time. "Dean?"

"Yeah" he said looking up

"Tell me your latest dream of it"

" Ok, this was last night. Remember when we were at the secret garden around the fire of music?" I nodded slowly at Dean." Well that's were my latest dream took place. We were all around the fire having a good time as the fire danced with us. Father was singing our favorite song 'Through heavens eyes', mom was playing on her golden flute she gave you .And you,me and MC was holding hands singing along and dancing around the fire." Flashes of thoughts memorize went through my brain.I could feel myself starting to well up as Dean continued." Then she asked you to do the Joyful river dance, oh Bella you should have seen how she looked at you,"

" Oh, I remember" my voice feeling chocked up." The light of the fire made her brown eyes shine" I smiled in remembrance of her." You know when she handed me the ribbon it had one of her cute notes in it. It said ' I love you Bells'," Dean smiled as I spoke more about her."I can never forget that last note she left for me"

" Yeah" he said then he continued. "So, then when you were about to start everything went wrong. I knew what was gonna happen next because we already went through it. I tried to help her this time, but my body wouldn't move, and... it took her" Then Dean sighed " That's it" When he finished telling me his dream several tears had already fell down my cheek. Then a sudden Déjà vu hit me.

" I had the same dream last night two, I tried to help her too but I couldn't move either" I said quietly

" Bella, in my dream you did try it help her but your feet looked like it was stuck to the ground, mom and dad said the same thing about each other too" Then I remembered.

"You too, so was mom and dad" Then I thought for a moment." Do you thinks we had the same dream?" I asked

"I think we did, I'm gonna have to talk to you about this later, Bella. I got a gig at this music club"

" Oh, good luck in Florida, big bro" I smiled

" Same to you in Washington, little sis'. Bye"

"Bye" Then the connection cut off. I loved it when Dean contacted me always made me remember who I am and were I come from. I also reminded me what I have to do to get her back.

Then there was a knock on my door. "Yes?"

"It's me" Alex said

" Come in" I said. Alex opened the door and walk into my room.

"Hey Bella, good news" she said in a dual voice.

"What?" I asked

"Mom and dad really like Edward" she replied

"Their back?" I felt shaky because of the things that might happen to me. I am in trouble as it is.

"Uncle Jerry's calling you" she said and started walking out the room.

"OK give me a minute" I called after her. I took my necklace and latched it around my neck. Then I notice many things I forgot to put on before I left. My

coven's ring my tiara headband and the necklace I just put on. The most important things I needed to wear.

"Bella, can you come here for a moment" Uncle Jerry called. I tried to stall.

"How longs a moment"

"It depends" Aunt Theresa said. I sighed. And I slowly went back down stairs, taking three seconds per step. When I finally got down stairs. In the living room I saw Alex laying across the love-seat and, Edward and Justin flipping through channels. Edward turn his head, when he saw me he got up and started walking towards me. I smile as he came closer.

" Do you want me to go in there with you?" he said

" No" I sighed " I can handle it. He smiled and he kissed me on my forehead. I sighed as I walk away from Edward and went into the kitchen. There, Uncle Jerry and Aunt Theresa were standing at the counter, looking directly at me with soft strict faces. Uncle Jerry motioned us to his study room. His office was in the middle of the house and was only lighten by candles. Wall shelves on each side of the room were full of many types of book from novels to spell books, all the chairs was velvet and had silver lining on the tops,arms, and legs, his office always felt calming and warm every time I was in there.

I hesitantly sat down on the chair that was second closest to uncle Jerry's desk. Aunt Theresa sat on the chair closest to uncle Jerry's desk. When uncle Jerry sat in his desk I was scared and nervous what he might say. He stared tensely at me then his expression soften.

" Did you tell him everything?" He finally asked.

"No, not everything" I replied. They both relaxed a little.

"So, what does he know?" Aunt Theresa asked me. I sighed.

" Well. I said a bunch of things very fast but I don't really know what he got. But I am sure he knows I'm a wizard."

"Ok so he just knows that were wizards?" Aunt Theresa asked.

"Wait, what was the bunch of things you told him?" Uncle Jerry asked.

"I told him why I didn't tell him before. You know when dad said it's dangerous to tell him and later he said if he finds out for himself it's ok? Yeah I told him that but really really quick. So I don't know what he actually heard."

"Hopefully, he didn't because that can cause serious danger." Aunt Theresa said. Serious Danger?

* * *

**Sorry It took so freaken long.  
But this summer I promise I'll have more time to finish.  
****And in this chapter... well I call it my clue chapter.  
It helps you find out what gonna happen next. **

**If you think somethings gonna happen next. Inbox it to me and I will tell you if your right or wrong.  
But If i tell you your right you have to promise not to tell others who is reading this story too.**

** Love all my likers**

***Review***

**( Sorry for changing this chapter a little it's just that I needed to so it can fit better with the next chapter)**


	12. Chapter 12: Protecting Me

**Yay no more writers block!  
So I can do more chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Protecting me.

Bella's POV

" What do you mean,serious danger?" I questioned, my hands grasped the sides of the arm rest, I was so frustrated. I was frustrated at all the complications that they were putting me through. I loved Edward, as much as I could possibly can and more. I trusted the Cullens enough to tell them a long time ago, why don't they?

"We mean," Jerry sighed as he glanced at Theresa then looked back at me. " If he and his family knows more than was planned about us, it might call for execution," My body suddenly stiffened, anger was boiling inside of me. I was angry at myself for my careless actions, I was angry at the fact that I have to lie to the Cullens, above all, I was angry at my father. He taking what Sayhon said too much to head. He had no right to make me lie to Edward and his family.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself to the best of my ability. " Why," I managed to say, even if I had the urge to scream.

" Sweetie," Theresa rushed towards me and squatted next to me. She took her hands and loosened my grip on the arm rest and placed my hands in hers. " it's just the way your father thinks of vampires out side of Coventry.

" No, it's not" I snatched my hands away from her, she flinched, I never snapped at her before. I was just so enraged. I pretended like I didn't notice her shock." I wasn't always this complicated"

" Sayhon said a group of vampire were going to get you to go to the darkness...too" Jerry stated.

" No, he said, and I quote,' vampires outside the magical bounds are on the side of evil, and attempt to take your other daughter to the shadow lanes. " I corrected." He's not always specific about what he says" I muttered.

" Exactly so were not sure" Jerry replied.

" So, explained to me how it might call for execution. If they were the ones they would know who I was" I slowly responded back. The room was silent."That's what I thought" I muttered and swiftly got up and began to exit Uncle Jerry's office.

"Where are you going?" Theresa called. I paused and slightly turned towards them.

" I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago" Then I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I began to rush back to the living room. I saw Edward sitting on the long couch looking at the T.V.  
He face me with a smile but then it turned into a worried frown.

" Bella, what's wrong?" He got up from his seat and walked towards me. The others stared confused at me too. I suddenly felt calmer and less angry. I glanced at Max who stared at me solemnly. _Max's Thoughts: Your gonna tell him, aren't you?. _I nodded and Max sighed. I looked back at Edward.

" We should go" I stated. Edward looked confused.

"What's wrong" Edward asked.

" Let's just go" I replied as I look his hand and started leading him outside.

" Bye everyone" Edward said politely the others waved goodbye. As we got into the car it began to drizzle. I was about to start the car, but, Edward gently took my hand. I turned to him and smiled. " Tell me what's wrong"

" You'll know everything soon" I sighed and started the car. I didn't want to go to Karsh's home, or the Cullen's home, and not even my own. Then It hit me. I know where I wanted to go. I headed out the parking lot and headed for Port Angeles.

* * *

**Ok I found something on YouTube  
****That can get you in the right mood while reading this  
next part. **

**Search the link**

**/watch?v=k0gsduLrfSU&feature=related**

**If the link doesn't work then go on YouTube and  
****look up  
****Sounds of Rain and Thunder on a River  
**

* * *

Edward's POV

I continued to stared Bella. Her emotions looked so complicated sad,angry,anxious, and hurt at the same time. There was something wrong. The last thing she said to me was 'lets go back in time' when I asked her where are we going. If only I could just read apart of her mind. Then Bella abruptly looked at me as if she heard me say something. She swiftly pulled over her car and laid her head back in the seat. Her hand flew to her face and she covered her face with them. I gently pulled the hands away and stroked her hair. She slightly smiled then frowned again.

" Love, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" I sighed.

_" You can check to see what's wrong"_ I heard her say but her lips didn't move. I was utterly confused._" Edward. Your reading my mind"_ Bella's voice said again. My eyes grew wider.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked.

_"Listen more carefully, your reading my mind"_ Bella smiled at me her lips didn't move. I listened more carefully to her voice, I was reading her thoughts.

" But how?" I couldn't believe I was actually reading Isabella Swan's mind.

" Yeah you can believe it" Bella replied with her mouth this time.

" How did you-"

" I'm a mind-reader too" she sighed. I shifted my body a little.

" So you could have read my mind all this time and didn't tell me" Bella looked at me apologetically and leaned forward towards me.

" I couldn't tell you" she said as she grabbed both of my hands.

" Why" I muttered. She leaned back and sighed I tried to read her mind again but it was like it was blocked again.

" I don't think I should" She whispered.

" Why not!" I snapped then regretted it seconds later I didn't notice how frustrated I was, I was able to read her thought and then not anymore, like when a blind person was finally able to see then their suddenly blind again. But Bella didn't look shock or scared. She just continually shook her head.

"Because I want to protect you" She muttered.

" Now you sound like me." I chuckled. As I unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her to my lap. She sighed and rested her head on my neck." How do you need to protect me" Bella looked around and the reached inside one of her boots. She pulled out a chrome colored wand. "And what are you gonna do with that?"

" Ever since I moved here Iv'e been watched" She stammered and she traced to small lion design on the wand.

"By who?"

Bella puffed. She dropped the wand on the floor and covered her eyes with her hands again."What did I tell you?" she sniffled.

"What do you mean?"

" What did I tell you" Her voice strained. Then I knew what she meant.

" I remembered every word..." As I said that Bella dropped her hands from her face and looked at me like she was hurt or maybe scared." Did I say something...?"

" No, no I'm fine" She forcefully smiled, pulling her hair behind her ears."Continue, tell me what I told you" she softly demanded.

" Well, you said when I told you I was a vampire, you wanted to tell me that you were a wizard. But, your father was watching you and said don't tell me." I looked at Bella to see if she was still ok she just looked straight ahead at the now heavy rain with no emotion on her face. Then I continued."You asked Karsh to reason with your father but he took side with your father as always. That's why he looks like doesn't like me. By the way" I added." When you told me that.. I'm guesting Charlie is Karsh and he's not your real father. True?" Bella just nodded and did nothing else. " Your father decided that if I found out for myself he wouldn't mind"

"That's it?" Bella muttered.I looked back at anything else.

" Yeah that's all you told me" I replied. Then, suddenly Bella bursted out into a sob, not covering her face, not even wiping her tears. She just sat there and cried. I carefully pulled her to my chest to comfort her. I didn't like see her this way.

" Edward I sorry" she blubbered as she pulled away from my chest.

" For what?" I asked as I placed both of my hands on each side of her cheeks. Her frown grew longer.

" I lied to you.. I'm lying. The stuff you think you know about me it's a lie..." She wailed as she moved herself away from me and carefully went back to her seat. " What I told you was not me. Th-is Th-This is not me. This is not me!" She wined while she banged her hand against the steering wheel. I never seen Bella like this before, and, I didn't like it at all. Her face suddenly looked serious and tense. " This, is not, me" She muttered. Her face went blank. She continued to stare out into the rain, then she flinched as I touched her hand. " I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically and looked down away from me.

" Bella, you can tell me anything. You know that." I said firmly. She suddenly looked up at me. Her eyes brightened.

" I know I can trust you" She said as she cupped her hand on my face. " But, can I protect you?" She frowned." That's the real question" She slumped back in her chair and sadly closed her eyes.

" But, I think you can" I encouraged. " From what ever it is your talking about" I added.

" No I can't! I can't protect anyone" She suddenly snapped. Then her expression saddened again." I couldn't...I couldn't even protect my little own sister" Her lips quivered.

" Your sister?" I asked. Bella nodded slowly." Well,what happened"

" It's a long, painful story" She whispered. " But I'll try to-"

" No" I said. " If it hurts, to mention it, then it's fine"

" No, I want to tell you-I need to tell you. Everything about the real me" She stammered. " But first, we need to get out of the middle of I don't know and down to that Port Angeles restaurant" she fluently said.

" So that's where we're going" I smirked. Bella chuckled.

" Man, it slipped out" she whipped some tears of her cheek and started the car again.

" Wait"

" What?"

"Let me drive, you need a break" I said as I stroked her hair. She smile, then reached for the wand she dropped and slipped it back in her boot.

"Ok" she sighed. Then everything went dark. It felt cold air flew into my body. But it felt like a split second. I could see again but in front of my was the steering and I turned and saw Bella in the passenger seat with a small grin on her face.

" What happened?"

" We switched places"

" I mean, it felt so..." I didn't even know how to explain the rush of feeling like that.

" Oh, I forgot, I never used magic on you. That was call getting 'Struck by Magic' that's how it feels when a wizard uses magic on a non-wizard who never felt it before. But, you will get use to it" Bella explained. I didn't think I could get use to the feeling of living again. I just nodded. I started the car a headed for Port Angeles.

* * *

**Did you try the sound affects? If not it's fine? But if you did listen with it then tell me how it was. You can turn it off now. The next part doesn't need it."  
**

* * *

Bella's POV

The ride to Port Angeles was short and quite but not tense, more comforting. Edward and I locked hands and listened to smooth jazz music on the old time radio station. I also notice that the rain stopped, my emotions weren't stirring and boiling like it was before. When we pulled into the restaurant. Edward let out a sigh.

" Brings back memories," he turned to me and grinned " doesn't it?" I smiled back at him.

" Yeah, the day when you followed me all the way here just to make sure I was safe from..." Just then both Edward and I spotted, " them" There they were, all of them, I remembered their faces. They laughed drunkenly to each other drinking out of beer cans. The disgusting perverts that Edward saved from my wrath. " You know, on that day, if you didn't come on time" I slightly grinned and looked at Edward, " they would have been dead."

" Yeah, I came too early" he smirked " If only I knew before, what would I give to watch you kick some butt" I chuckeled at his remark. Suddenly I heared Edwards cellphone ring." It's Alice" Edward said." Hold on"

" Uh, I'm gonna meet you inside, OK?" I said. Edward sighed and then nodded. I got out of the car and closed the door behind me. As I headed towards the resterant. Then they had to say something.

" Oh, lookie who it is guys" The one with the red cap said as he slowly started walked towards me. I stopped abruptly." Hey guys , remember her" He stopped to turned to his friends.

" Oh, yeah" his friend with the gray jacket replied. " Hey were's your brother?" They chuckled. This could be the perfect moment to get them back. If I could just make them follow me to the back of the restaurant.

" He's not my brother. He...was.. my boyfriend" I lied. _Edward's Thoughts: Bella what are you doing.  
'I know what i'm doing. Trust me. Stay in the car' _I thought to myself hoping that Edward could hear me.

" Aw, what happened?" Red cap asked. "He left you?" He smirked.

" Yeah... he hurt me bad..." I pouted." I'm so lonely" I said as I twisted my hair with my finger. I heard a low snicker coming from my car. _Edward's Thoughts: She can't be serious. _

" Well, I think we could make you feel all better" Gray jacket purred. I wanted to scoff in discuss but I held it back.

" Well follow me" I forcefully smiled. I started walking to the back of the restaurant, swaying my hips as a I walked to make sure they followed me. As I got closer and closer out of sight from witnesses the wider and wider my grin got.

* * *

Edward POV

As soon as Bella was out of sight I started to follow her. But I didn't get to far because five seconds after. There was a scream from one of the guys. I heard a mixture of thoughts from them. _Oh my god!. What in the world!. This girl's a psycho!. _Then I heard noting at all.

Bella walked quickly back over to me. " I forgot something" She said as she walked back to her car. She quickly reached for something in the glove compartment. It was a key and a piece of paper. She strode back to the back of the restaurant, this time I follow her. There I saw a pile of unconscious men on the ground.

" You killed them?" I asked.

" Of course not they're just knocked out" She said. " I don't kill. But I know some people who would love this" She pulled out her wand from her boot again waved it and said " un-toxic-ifiy these drunken clowns, clean their system form up to down" and a light beam flew from her wand and to the pile of drunks. She slipped her wand back into her boot.  
Then she held up the key in her hand and said " Voltori's Castle" then she motioned the key like she was unlocking an invisible door. As she pushed the key in mid-air, a dim black and red light appeared. Bella swiftly pulled out the key and the light turned brighter and bigger, and it started to swirl it was about the size a sheet of paper.

" What is that?"

" Wizard Mail" She said."Don't worry the colors depend on who your sending it too" She smile. " Doesn't always look this scary"She shuddered. Then she took it between her thumb and her index finger. And slowly pulled it toward the pile of men. They were rapidly sucked up into the thing like a vacuum cleaner. I let out a soft gasped.

" What are you..." Bella turned and smiled at me.

" It's Aro's birthday, don't you know?" How did she know the Voltori. She let go of the portal and held up the paper. " To Aro," she said and the words appeared on the paper in fine cursive hand writing " Happy Birthday, may all your dreams and desires come true... well not specificity all. From.." Bella sighed and continued "Beleana Ophila Delarosa Covina" My eyes widened. I knew exactly who she was now. Then the paper folded and morphed into a scroll that was stamped with a red candle that has a lion picture on it then it flew into the portal as well. Bella sighed "shall we go inside?"

* * *

Voltori's POV:

" Happy Birthday" Marcus,Caius, and the guards said together. Aro smiled and nodded.

" Thanks you, thank you"Aro said. Suddenly a pile of men appeared in the middle of floor.

" Ouch, man where are we?" The one with the red cap said.

" Oh what's this?" Aro said as her got up from his seat. Then a scroll floated in front of Aro and unrolled. Aro took the letter and read.

_To Aro, _

_~Happy Birthday. May all your dreams and desires_

_come true... Well not specificity all._

_From, Beleana Ophlia Delarosa Covina~_

" Aw, how sweet" Aro smiled as he read the letter than looked back at the slowly rising men. " Seem's like the party food arrived" Aro said to the other. Then they all started towards the humans. Jane leaped for the one with the gray jacket.

* * *

Bella's POV

That was pretty satisfyingly wrong, but I was doing a kindness to the Voltori. I sighed. "Shall we go inside?" I turned toward Edward and found him doing something I didn't want him to do. " Edward why are you on one knee?" I softly groaned.

"Your majesty I..." he muttered.

" Edward get up, please" Edward slowly got up. "This is what I was afraid, you don't need to do all of that" Edward slightly smiled.

" I'm sorry, it's just that, that I've read about you and your family but I always thought it was a fiction book I got, I never would expect that..."

" Mostly all fiction is real" I stated " Remember that, it's real"

" OK" He said meaningfully.

"And, Please don't treat differently" I begged.

" Well, I try" Edward grinned as he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me.

" Please do" I smiled back. I patted him on the back. " Come on lets get inside" I said. We walked from the back of the restaurant and to the entrance. Edward opened the door for me. After the hostess showed us our table, Edward pulled a chair out for me too then sat down. I looked around. "This place haven't changed at all"

" And I guess you haven't noticed that were sitting in the same table"

" Oh we are" I chuckled. " It's like deja vu"

" And more deja vu is eagerly coming this way" I turned and saw the waitress, Amber, came smiling towards us.

( Author Message OK Edward and Bella are both mind readers so they can kind of talk to each other with their minds they will have what I call 'mind talk' **_Edward _**and _Bella_ that's how it will be. Thank you)

_**Mind Talk **_

_"This time I want you to see how she looks at you"_

**_" Ok let, just give me a signal" _**

" Welcome back" she said to Edward.

" Wow" Edward smiled " I can't believe you remember..us" He said as he held my hand in his. She glanced at our intertwined hands and back at Edward. I tried my hardest not to snicker.

_**" Oh my god, your right. Quit snickering your gonna make me laugh"**_

_" I told you and I'm trying not too" _

Amber eyebrow rose. "So, what drinks?" She asked him.

**_" Watch this" _**

" Do you want a Coke again baby, or do you want something different?" Edward asked me Amber slightly flinch when he called me baby. I let out a sigh to cover up me about to laugh.

" I'll get a Sprite this time" I smiled at Edward. _" Oh, that's cold. Why do that to the poor girl"_

_**"I'm sorry it's just that, I didn't notice that before and plus, listen to her thoughts"**_

I slightly turned to Amber. _Amber thoughts: I wonder if I get rid of her what would he think of me. _I pretend like I didn't hear anything. " Ok two drinks coming up" she muttered. I scoffed as soon as she turn back to get us drinks.

" You see" Edward said. I looked at Edward he had this uncontrolling smile on his face.

" It's not funny" Edward started snickering.

" Come on," Edward said as he lightly stroked my hand with his pinky finger. " You should be flattered that she's jealous of a beautiful girl like yourself"

" Yeah, Yeah" I muttered. Then pause. " Really?"

" Of course you-"

" Here you go" Amber interrupted as she placed the Sprites on the table.

" Thank you" I said politely. Amber just nodded and let the table again. I turned back to Edward and I stared into his eyes.

" Now" Edward finally said, " You, Missy, are gonna tell me what was it your...um, emotional..."

" Oh that" I look down. "Uh, my Uncle and Aunt told me something in there that I think you should know" I looked back up at him, he waited for me to continue. " They think you know too much" I murmured. He shifted his body upward.

" What do you mean?" He questioned.

" My father, when we made that deal, you were only suppose to know that I was a wizard, not about the deal, not about Karsh, not about any of that only that I was a wizard. "

" But I know more than that" He stated.

" Yeah,"

" What does that mean?"

" They said it might call for execution" I looked away from him.

" Who's?" He asked hardly. Amber hesitantly walk to are table. She might have heard him before she approached.

" Ready, to order?" At first neither me or Edward said anything.

" Bella?" Edward said I could feel both his and her eyes on me.

" Two Tagliolini Alfredo" I said

" Uh, I think she means-"

" Oh, I know what I meant" I said before Edward could finish.

" Coming right up" Amber said and left the table again.

" What was that all about" His brows furrowed.

" Trust me"

" I still not sure if I can" Edward muttered bitterly. My heart suddenly sank. I never thought he would say something so hurtful. Then he quickly looked back at me. " Oh no, Bella I didn't mean" But I was already starting to get up from my seat. He quickly grab my wrist. " Bella please... I'm just a little..." I sighed and sat back down.

" It's fine" I said. " You have all right to not trust me anymore,"

" Don't you ever say that again" Edward said firmly. " I love you so much Bella. And I always will" I looked into his eyes and smiled.

" I love you too" I smiled but Amber didn't let me answer the question" They meant you and your family's" I frown. Edward released my wrist.

" Why... what did we do that was so bad"

" That's what I said" I agreed " It's not what you guys did. It's what you guys are going to do"

" And what do they think we're going to do" Edward questioned.

" They think you and your family are some of the few vampires on the side of the darkness" I explained.

" What would give them any suspicion to think we are" he continued to question.

" Nothing" I replied with ease.

" So it's based on hunch" his body suddenly tensed.

"Exactly" I agreed. " I find it to be real idiotic" I stated. " But he won't listen to reason"

" Your father"

" Yes, my father, he is an amazing dad, but, when it comes to protecting someone he loves, he just listens to the things that can protect them" I looked down. Edward reached out his hand and touch my hand.

" I'll protect you" he said solemnly. I looked up at him.

" I know you will" I smiled, then frowned. " But, for you to protect me, I have to protect you first"

" From what?" Edward sighed.

" Well," I started I counted out with my finger as I listed " My Father, the AOC, and everyone who agrees with my father,"

" The AOC?"

"The Agents of Coventry" I explained." Protectors of the royal family, and guards of Coventry, their like the FBI, but you see them more often" I explained.

"Oh, I see"

" Yeah, but, they only move when my father tells them to" I stated.

"So, If your father tells them to attack then...?" Edward asked.

" Then, they will chase you all over Coventry" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Sound fun" Edward exclaimed sarcastically. I chuckled a bit, Amber approached us again, hold two plated in her hand. Suddenly, Edward eyes widened. I wondered what was wrong.

" Here you go" Amber smirked. She gently placed Edward's plate on the table. Before Amber could hand me my plate Edward took it from her.

" I got it, thank you" Edward muttered. Amber just nodded and left without saying a word.

" What was that all about?" I asked.

" She was gonna 'accidentally' spill the food on you" Edward answered. I looked back at Amber who was looking bitterly at are table. I slowly looked away to see Edward looking at his food funny, then he sighed.

" Wait" I smiled. I went into my bag and searched for the bottle of Falio_. _When I finally got it out of my bag. I unscrewed the lid and put two drops into Edwards food. Edward looked at me with questionable eyes.

" What did you just do?" He asked as he picked up his fork and ate some.

" How does it taste?"

" Like..." Edward paused then his eyes widened. He quickly dropped his spoon.

" What's wrong?" I asked

" Why does my food taste like, like"

" Falio is for full wizards and vampire who are trying to be normal, so if their at an event with a bunch of humans they can just put Falio in their food and it won't taste horrible to them"

" That's why it taste like blood?" Edward asked.

" Yup, it's a blood mix that doesn't make you go in frenzy."

" I see, your trying to make me...us seem more human." Edward teased. I laughed and we enjoyed the rest of our dinner. Trying to make the best of this crazy unfinished day.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to finish.  
I had this really long writers block and I couldn't finish it quickly.**

**Also, if you wanna catch up with what I'm doing for along time.  
****Check out my Facebook page. It's full of pictures, updates on what I'm doing on the story, exerts of stories and chapters of Bella Swan Wizard I'm working on. So check it out please.**

**.com/pages/Jazmina-Polisaint/216475598405813**

**And Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Stories

**Here you go another chapter.  
Woppie!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Stories

Author's POV

While Edward and Bella were at the talking about who Bella really is. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were still at Bella's house waiting for Edward and Bella to come back.

" Didn't she say, she'll be right back?" Emmett said.

" Maybe, they lost track of time" Alice suggested even if she knew where they were.

" Yeah maybe," Rosalie said "But, I have to say, she has an amazing house".

"Most likely the only reason she has this house would be that she's a wizard" Emmett added.

" No," Jasper spoke " Wizards can't just conger up houses. That's a rule for wizards" Jasper explained.

" Wizards have rules?" Alice asked.

"Yup, way more then the mortals do,"Jasper answered " and, rule number twenty says wizards can't conger up shelter, food, money and anything like that. Unless it's an emergency"

" How do you know that?" Rosalie questioned. For a while, Jasper didn't say anything. Then finally he spoke.

" I...I use to live in Coventry for a while. Before, I met you guys" Jasper muttered.

" Coventry?" Emmett questioned.

" The world for immortals and magical creatures" Jasper replied.

" Oh gosh, there's an immortal world?" Rosalie gasped.

" What kind of people are there? What is it like? Is it beautiful?" Alice suddenly questioned.

" It is more beautiful then any flower in the world. It's full of magical creatures like fairies, nymphs, mermaids, dragons and is the home land for all immortals and all magical creatures. They all live together, contributing to one another, even vampires and werewolf." Jasper explained.

" That can't be possible" Rosalie stated.

" The tension between werewolf and vampires started in this world. The immortal world is a world of unison, they all rely on each other" Jasper replied.

" Wow, sounds awesome" Emmett chuckled

" It is" Jasper replied. " But I had to leave after the WVW"

" What's that?" Rosalie asked.

" Wizard Vampire Wars. When the wizards were fighting against vampires because they thought vampires were working with the darkness, an evil spirit that is trying to take over Coventry. The wizards drove the vampires away. The Voltori brothers was in the war too, Casius said that he saw one of the Covina brothers use his powers to win. The vampires left Coventry after that." Jasper explained.

" And the vampires never went to Coventry ever since?" Alice questioned.

" Five years after the war the Wizards realized that it was not all the vampires that was with the darkness. Actually it only was a hand full of vampires that was not even located in Coventry. The Covina brother, Aron, talked to Aro about that and the truss was made. But most vampires stayed were they were" Jasper replied.

" Oh wow." Rosalie exclaimed.

" Yeah, that's why I kind of fear for Bella and Edwards relationship now"Jasper sighed.

" Why?" Alice asked.

" You know her uncle right? I recognized him, he's one of the Covina brothers, Jerald"

" Why is it a problem?" Rosalie questioned.

" They still don't trust vampires outside of Coventry, since the vampires working with the darkness is outside of Coventry"

" What is he doing here, then? And, who are the Covina brothers?" Emmett asked.

" The Covina brothers are royalty. The first brother is Jerald, he was suppose to be the king of Coventry, but, he gave it to his younger brother Aron. Now Jerald's the ruler of the ruler of the immortals in the mortal world. Aron the middle brother is the king of the immortal world. He's the high king. The there's Vantose, the youngest, he is the ruler of the wizards, in Coventry. Because he's the youngest he doesn't have a lot of royal power like his brother's." Jasper explained to the others.

" So if Jerald, Jerry, is one of the Covina brother's than Bella's father must be either Aron or Vantose." Emmett stated.

" So she can be a princess of wizards or a princess for all immortals" Alice said.

" That's is so cool!" Emmett exclaimed.

" Yeah, I should ask her when they come back" Jasper muttered. Suddenly the Cullens could here someone open and close the front door. Chatters and giggles came towards the kitchen. It was the Russo kids. When they entered the kitchen they spotted the Cullens and abruptly stop.

" Who are you people?" Justin asked.

" Where friends of Bella" Emmett replied. " And you are?"

" Family of Bella" Justin replied to Emmett.

" You must be Edward's siblings right" Grace smiled. " Hi, I'm Grace"

" Hello, I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett" Alice introduced.

" Oh, this is Max, Alex, and Justin" Grace introduced.

" So, where's Bella?" Alex asked.

" We thought she would be at your house" Rosalie replied to Alex.

" Well, we thought she would be here, that's why we came here" Alex replied back to Rosalie. The others could feel the tension of the two's conversation.

" Uh, she kinda left the house looking troubled, so we came to see if she was here, so we can find out what's wrong" Max explained.

" Oh, well they didn't come back here as you can see" Jasper said.

" I maybe mistaken but either your hiding something or just trying to kick us out" Max replied.

" Well, you are mistaken because I wouldn't ever" Jasper smiled awkwardly. Now the tension was between Jasper and Max now.

" Yeah, you couldn't have, I mean, you can't kick people out of their own house" Max chuckled.

" I thought this was Bella's house" Jasper said.

" We have rooms here" Max stated.

" Good to know" Jasper said tensely. Now the tension was between Jasper and Max now.

" Uh, I see we got on the wrong foot here" Grace said " Maxie, Jasper was just telling you that Bella wasn't here right now, you need to stop amusing things so... so heavily" Max looked down at Grace and smiled.

" Ok" he said. He looked at Jasper " I apologize"

" As do I" Jasper nodded.

" So have you tried calling her?" Alex asked.

" I called Edward, they said they went out to talk" Alice said.

"Oh, no wonder-" Grace suddenly pause. Her face looked blank, Grace, Justin and Alex knew what was wrong.

" Grace, what do you see?" Max asked Grace softly.

" She's telling him," She replied.

" What? Telling him what?" Justin asked.

" Everything," Grace replied.

" Is she crazy? Why? Where?" Alex sighed.

" Well. Didn't see that coming" Justin said.

" Your psychic?" Alice asked as she walked over towards Grace. Grace looked at Alice and nodded. Then Alice smiled. " Me too"

" Oh cool" Grace smiled.

" Wait a minute, no wonder she called me Gr-Alice. Ha" Alice laughed. Everyone else started laughing.

" Well, welcome to Forks" Emmett said

" Washington" Max stated.

"Huh?" Rosalie questioned.

" Were not actually in Forks, were outside of Forks, because of how small it is, so you can't say welcome to Forks if we're not actually in Forks Town" Max explained. For a moment everyone was silent.

" What just happened?" Rosalie spoke.

" Don't mind him. Confusing people is one of his specialties other than read and controlling emotions" Alex chuckled as she walked over to Max and out her arm around her shoulder.

" Really? That's an interesting power" Jasper said.

" Yeah, thanks. It's a rare one too. Haven't found no like that yet" Max said. Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice turned to Jasper waiting for him to say something. But Jasper just smiled and said.

"Well, It's not a conman power so, you might wanna look hard. Hey, maybe you'll find one in Forks" He said casually. Alex slowly walked up to Jasper.

" What's your power? Jasper?" She interrogated.

" Oh, uh I don't have one" he replied.

" Really? That's funny because in my studies most, almost all vampire that was transformed between the ages of 15-20 have a power" She stated.

" Well, maybe I was .1% in that 99.9% " Jasper chuckled.

" Yeah" Alex sarcastically smiled. For a while Jasper and Alex just looked at each other not saying a word.

" Jasper, don't you think we should asked them instead of waiting for Bella" Alice said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, do you mind if we ask you guys a question?" Jasper asked.

" It depends" Alex said.

" Your father, his name is Jerald right?"

" How did you-?" Grace asked

" Yes" Max answered.

" And Jerald is on of the Covina brother?" Emmett asked.

" Yeah, he's the one" Max replied.

" And Bella is your cousin?" Alice asked.

" Oh, I know where this is going, you want to find out who's Bella's real dad is" Max said.

" Yes. Is it Vantose or Aron?" Jasper replied. Max smiled. And started to talk.

" Vantose or Aron. Is she the daughter of Vantose, the ruler of wizards,or the daughter of his royal highness, Aron, the king of Coventry and all immortals. Who could it be? Uncle Vantose or uncle Aron. Only us, Grace, Alex, Justin, and I know the answer. Should we tell him, or should we keep it to-"

" Are you gonna tell us or not?" Emmett said.

" Fine. Since she clearly already to Edward, it's fair to tell you guys" Grace agreed.

" Aron" Max answered.

" Oh wow, really? Let me guess Beleana, right" Jasper exclaimed.

" Yeah" Alex replied.

" Oh wow, this is amazing. The things she done for her kingdom all the she brought to Coventry. She's convinced the vampires to come back to Coventry, you know"

" Really? What did she do?" Rosalie asked.

" Um, may I tell it?" Grace asked.

" Sure" Jasper replied. Grace sat down in a stool and everyone else gather around her.

" Well, after the WVW truss, the Voltori still didn't let vampires come back to Coventry. But in Coventry the vampires were the main hunters of foods, no one in Coventry could hunt like the vampires did, Coventry needed vampires to hunt the food for the places in Coventry. At the time Bella was only 13 years old. Also, after the war, Jerald, my dad also limited the vampires in the mortal world. They couldn't feed on humans only animals, deer to be exact. Well, Bella went to the Voltori and convinced them to let vampires come back. And in return she would give them back the right to let them choose their prey." Grace explained.

" Wow, that's amazing" Alice exclaimed.

" I'm not done yet" Grace said " The Voltori didn't think that was enough, so she gave them something she love dearly" Grace started to tear up a little.

" What?" Alice asked.

" Demetri" Grace spoke " she gave up Demetri" Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie gasped.

" But he's a vampire" Rosalie said.

" No, at first he was a wizard like us. He was also like a second dad. That was the hardest thing Bella had ever done. She knew Aro was always fond of Demetri. So, she gave him away to the Voltori at the same moment after, they changed him for a wizard, to a human, and then to a vampire. Bella said that it was the hardest thing she ever done and saw. He's never been the same ever since. I hardly recognize him anymore." Grace said a she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"But, she saved the hunger of Coventry by doing that"Jasper stated.

" I know," Grace mumbled.

" Wait, wizard to human to vampire?" Emmett questioned.

" Yeah, full wizards can become human by a vampire biting them," Justin explained.

" Oh so he got bit twice"

" Yeah," Justin replied.

" Wow, I would have never expected that about Demetri," Alice sighed.

" I didn't expected that either" Grace muttered.


	14. Chapter 14: The Parent's Tap

**Hope you like the next chapter**

**(also wish you'll like my Facebook page)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Parent's Trap

**Jerry & Theresa**

Back at the Russo's house Jerry and Theresa had a conversation about the discussion they had with Bella.

"Jerry, what do you think she told him?" Theresa asked, she never seen Bella so angry before. She was concerned of her niece.

"Probably everything" Jerry replied. His brows were furrowed, he did not agree with Bella's decision. "I just can't believe that her choice was to tell the boy, everything. I thought she would take the responsible route and don't tell the boy everything."

" The boys name is Edward and I would have thought you, out of all people, would know what it's like to have someone you love very much and you couldn't tell them what you really wanted to say" Theresa said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's arm.

"Now, Theresa that was different," Jerry said.

"And how was it different from Bella's situation?" Theresa asked "Oh, I know, you had a choice and she didn't"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jerry questioned.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair to Bella that she doesn't have any choice?"

"We are doing this for everyone's safety" He replied.

* * *

**Carlisle & Esme**

Today in the Cullen's home, Carlisle had a day off so he sat in his office and read a few of his favorite books. Suddenly his cell phone rang and when Carlisle check to see who it was, he saw that it was Forks High School.

" Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Good afternoon, Dr, Cullen, this is Ms. Fernandez of Forks High school's main office. I am calling to ask you if your children, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, are home sick today. Because, they have been marked absent in all of their classes"

Home sick? Carlisle thought to himself.

"Um, yes they all caught a flue from each other" Carlisle said.

"Well, thank you for the information and your time Dr. Cullen"

"You're welcome"

"Bye"

"Goodbye" Then he hung up the phone. At that time, Esme walked into the room.

"Is everything ok?" She smiles as she went over to sit upon her husband's lap.

"When was the last time we went hunting?" He asked.

"Sunday morning. Why? "She answered.

"Did the other talk about any problems or things happening at school?" he asked.

"Nothing comes to mind. Why do you ask, dear?"

"Because the school called to ask me if they are sick, because their absent" he answered.

"Maybe, they just want a break," She suggested."They have been in school for quite sometime. They may look like it, but their not kids"

"Yeah, maybe your right" Carlisle agreed.

* * *

**Jerry & Theresa**

While Jerry and Theresa were watching television, Theresa's phone starts to ring. She answered her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Resa, its Karsh"

"Oh, hey Karsh. What's up?" Theresa said.

"Is Bella at your house? Because, the school called and said she's is not there,"

"Yeah she was here, but she left after a little, um, incident that happened," Theresa replied.

"What type of incident?"

"Noting big really, she just got a little frustrated and took Edward somewhere where we don't know and maybe is currently telling him everything," Theresa replied.

"What!"

"Nothing big,"

"When I find them I'm-"

"No, Karsh, me and Jerry will handle this, don't you worry"

"Fine,"

"And don't you tell you know who"

"I won't,"

"Bye"

"Bye"

And Theresa hung up the phone. Theresa got up from the couch and went for the door.

"Come on, Jerry" Theresa called her husband.

"Where are we going?" Jerry asked.

"To, get things settled," Theresa replied. And she and Jerry went out the door and into their car.

"And how are we going to get things settled?"

"I have a perfect idea," Theresa replied.

"You always do" Jerry chuckled.

* * *

**Carlisle, Esme, Jerry & Theresa**

Carlisle and Esme were on the couch watch the news when there was a knock at the door. Carlisle got up to answer it. When Carlisle opened the door, he saw that it was Theresa and someone he knew from before.

"Jerald?"

"Carlisle, it's been a long time," Jerry muttered.

"Yeah, it has," Carlisle replied.

"You two know each other?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah, this is my old friend Carlisle. Carlisle this is my new wife, Theresa" Carlisle rose his eyebrow.

"What happen to Sam?" Carlisle asked.

"You were right about Samantha. Justin told me everything," Jerry sighed.

"Please come in," Carlisle offered. Jerry and Theresa went to the Carlisle house. "Jerry, Theresa I would like you to meet my wife Esme,"

"Hello," Esme greeted. They all sat in the living room.

"So, what brings you here?" Carlisle asked to Jerry and Theresa.

"We were looking for our niece, Bella," Theresa smiled.

"Oh, we know Bella. She and our son is a couple," Carlisle replied.

"Edward Cullen is your son?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Esme replied," is there something wrong,"

"No, no," Jerry frowned" we were just looking for him to see if she was with him,"

"Bella is not in school either?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yeah," Jerry replied," Carlisle, to be honest with you, Bella had a small argument with us about your son,"

"Why? Did he do something wrong," Esme questioned she became more worried than before.

"No and right now, I feel like it's my fault. We told her that she couldn't tell Edward everything about her. Because we didn't know if he was the wrong kind of vampire or not and wanted to take Bella to the shadow lanes," Jerry explained.

"Wait a minute, what she couldn't tell Edward? Why would Edward take her to the shadow lanes?" Esme seemed so confused and worried about what was going on.

"I know exactly what you mean, Jerald. I knew Bella looked familiar" Carlisle said "Bella, she's princess Beleana?"

"Yes," Jerry answered.

"Darkness is back?"

"Been back for quite sometime,"

"And Aron is worried for his kids' safety,"

"As always,"

"What was Sayhon's prophecy?"

"A group of vampires outside of Coventry will try to take Bella to the shadow lanes,"

"And Aron thinks it's us," Carlisle sighed.

"He thinks its Edwards family. But, he doesn't know if Edward is apart of your family. I didn't know either," Jerry frowned apologetically.

"What's going on here?" Esme chuckled lightly still confused at what was happening.

"Honey, their wizard," Carlisle replied swiftly.

"Really?"

"Come on Esme, I'll explain this to you in the kitchen," Theresa offered. Then they both went up stairs into the kitchen leaving Carlisle and Jerry to talk alone. For a moment they only looked at each other. And then Jerry finally spoke.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was your son," Jerry apologized.

"It's ok. I've always been use to your accusations," Carlisle murmured. Jerry frowned. "I'm sorry," Carlisle said.

"I should be the one apologizing," Jerry sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were right. I should have listened to you, Car," Jerry said in a low voice.

"I know, it's ok," Carlisle replied meaningfully.

"I should have known sooner that she was no good," Jerry gritted his teeth" But, I was so busy trying to have a love that I was blind,"

"Jerry, its ok," Carlisle repeat.

"No it's not," Jerry voice raise a little but then softened "I almost lost Grace because of her," he muttered. Carlisle looked at him with questionable eyes.

"What did she try to do?"

"She... she tried trade Grace to Rumpelstiltskin... for a necklace"

"But you got her just in time right?" Carlisle smiled trying to be positive.

"Justin came on time," he corrected. "I didn't even know until I saw Justin running home with Grace in his arms. Justin told what happened. At first, I didn't believe him," Jerry sighed. "But then she came in the house madly reaching for Grace,"

"Oh," Carlisle said "Where is she now?"

"She was exiled, currently living in Moracon,"

They sat in silence for a while, Carlisle glanced up at Jerry's face, it was full of regret and sadness, and he didn't like it.

"So, how is my God-Son anyways," Carlisle asked, trying to change the mood.

"Oh, he's perfect getting stronger everyday," Jerry smiled slightly.

"I haven't seen him since he was six," Carlisle chuckled.

"Yeah, you should come with us to find where they are," Jerry suggested. "We have a theory that your sons and daughters are with mines and with Bella,"

"Yeah I should. I'm going to asks Esme if she would like to join," Then they both got up to join Theresa and Esme in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Theresa and Esme were just finishing up with their conversation about what was going on, when Carlisle and Jerry walked into the kitchen.

"I never seen her so mad," Theresa added.

"Well, I would be glad to help out,"

"Me too," Carlisle said as he stood beside Esme. "Anything to get things straight between us,"

"I agree," Jerry agreed. Esme looked at her husband and at Jerry. Then she looked at Theresa.

"Which brings us to our question," Esme spoke "How do you to know each other?"

"After I left the Volturi, Aro requested me to go to Coventry because of similar feeding between full-wizards and me. So he asked former king Dino to let me in his court and Dino let me. I lived their before I met you and Edward. When the Wizard vs. Vampire War started not that many people trusted me currently Aron's court, except for Jerry," Carlisle smiled at Jerry." So, he and I moved to the mortal world. I was his trusted advisor.

"Was?" Jerry questioned. "You still are,"

"I thought you un-assigned me when..."

"Just because we had an argument doesn't mean I don't trust you," Jerry said "You're still my best friend,"

"Aw" Esme and Theresa chimed. Carlisle and Jerry chuckled.

"What happened between you two?" Theresa asked

"I tried to tell him that Samantha was no good. But, he thought I was a no good lier that wanted Samantha- who was clearly trying to cheat on you with me," Carlisle explained with ease.

"She did?" Jerry asked.

"Every time I visited," he replied" But, I didn't notice till she tried to kiss me," For a while everyone was silent then Theresa finally spoke.

"Wow, what a mix up life we have," she sighed. They nodded in agreement. "OK, now it's time to round up the kids," She announced.

"So, what's your plan?" Carlisle asked.

"Easy," Theresa smirked. "First, we need to be sure where they are," Then she waved her hand in the air causing a clear image of where the others are. It showed Bella and Edward at a restaurant, Bella was talking while Edward sat staring at her listening.

"I knew it," Jerry sighed. Theresa closed the image and opened another one.

It showed Alex, Alice, Grace, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sitting on a couch in Bella's laughing and having conversation.

"Where are Justin and Max?" Jerry asked. Theresa wiped the image of and then showed an image of Justin and Max at, Justin's friend, Zeke's house talking to him in his room.

"What are they doing in New York?" Theresa gasped.

"They're in so much trouble," Jerry muttered

"They're going to me in more trouble if they don't leave soon," Theresa replied.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"We left New York because we were under attack by some of the Darkness' people," answered.

"We don't know if they are still in New York," Jerry added. "They can get killed,"

"We need to hurry than," Carlisle said " But, how are we going to?"

"Simple," Theresa stated. She pulled out her wand, gripped it tightly as in emerged into a cell phone. "This will help us lure them in," She held up the cell phone. "I'm going to send a text message to Alex saying to meet me at our house quickly, making it sound as if I was Bella," Theresa explained.

"OK, now I know the plan," Jerry smiled.

"Clever," Esme complimented.

"Thank you. Now, I just assign it to say from Bella and...There," Theresa smiled. "Now, I'll just tell Bella to come to our house and say it's from Grace,"

"This might work," Carlisle nodded.

"I know it will," Theresa gleamed.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm taking so long with the story**

**I just have been stuck with what to write. **

**But thanks to the people on Fanfiction's Facebook Page.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  
REVIEW! **


	15. Author Message Please Read!

**Hey Guys,**

**I know I haven't been updating and honestly I been procrastinating**

**But I'm also almost done with this next chapter so**

**bare with me guys I'm try to make it as good as possible.**

**In the mean time check out some of these awesome writers on fanfiction **

**that I met on fanfiction's facebook page .**

vampirecheerleader

Cadens Stella

Invalid

Nispedana

Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja

TempeBeckett

Akela Victoire

JenesisX

Cheyla

EowynAhsokaLover

PerseusSlayerOfMedusa

ncisduckie

xNamikazeKyuubix

I-love-the-sweet-Irony

CriminalMinds1012005

Jhoi Marie Boli

**Hang in their guys!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Meeting Part 1

**Hope you like this next chapter**  
**And thanks for the fanfictoners the Facebook page for beginning awesome **

* * *

Chapter 15: The Meeting

Bella's POV

I have been treated like royalty for the most part of my life, everything was handed to me, had servants on every corner, but relaxing in the back seat of a car with Edward's arms wrapped around me tops it all. We were still at the restaurant in my car, holding each other in the back seats. Now that I wasn't spending time trying to keep a secret from Edward, I had more time to just breath. I was glad about this, not having to hide something so silly from someone I really care about.

" I am too," Edward spoke.

" Your still reading my mind?" I sighed.

" I thought you were speaking in a third person," he chuckled.

" Keep it up and might block it again," I replied lightly. For a while he was silent, he might of took it in offense.

" How?" he finally said.

" How what?" I asked.

" How do you do it?" he replied " How do you block your mind?" Blocking my mind? It's always been a thing that came to us.

" It's not actually a lesson on how to block your mind, it's more like...a method," I began " It's simple really, like learning a spell-,"

" I'm not a wizard Bella," Edward interrupted

" Without the certainty- you need to let me finish- it's like imagination. But for immortals it's actually real, sometimes. Ok,Close your eyes and imagine a door," I told him.

" OK," he replied.

" The door is opened and all your thoughts are floating in the room, every thought. You see it?"

" Yeah I do,"

" Now quickly shut the door and lock it," I commanded quickly. " And open your eyes,"

" Did it work?" He asked anxiously. For a while I listened for his thoughts but heard nothing.

" Yes," I replied.

" And how do I unblock it?"

" Just open the door,"

_- hold my hand and fly, never say goodbye-_

I opened my phone to read the text message from Grace:  
_Hey B. Mom and Dad went out to get something from Coventry. We're calling a meeting._

"Huh," I uttered.

" What wrong?" Edward asked.

" Supposedly, Grace sent me a text,"

" Supposedly?"

" It's not Grace,"

" How do you know that?" Edward sat up.

" Well the text says ' Hey B. Mom and Dad went to get something from Coventry. We're calling a meeting.'. But Grace doesn't text like that, she always starts her text with ' Hey B-b' instead of B, secondly she never calls my Aunt and Uncle Mom and Dad it's always Mommy and Daddy, and she never calls our meeting 'Meeting' she calls the groupies," I explained.

" Oh wow, I praise you on your observation," He smiled.

" Thank you. But, I feel that something is up," I stated. " I know exactly what he's trying to do,"

* * *

Back at Bella's house the Russo and Cullens hung out together getting to know each other a little better. Jasper confessed to Max that they had the same power, explaining that it would have been funny to change the others emotions and blame it on Max.

" Ha that would have been funny," Max admited.

" Don't worry it still will be," Jasper smirked.

" Is that a challenge," Max sat up on the couch.

" Hey, you guys can do your little challenged thing, just don't use it on us please," Alex said. Then Justin came down from the stairs.

" Max, do you know where my spell book is?" he asked.

" Did you check in your room?" Max asked.

" Yeah it's not there," he replied.

" What about your other room?" Emmett asked.

" I only have one room," Justin chuckled. " I can transport it with this key," He help up a metallic blue key.

" That's cool," Emmett complimented. " Do you all have one?" Max, Grace, and Alex held up their metallic keys. Max's was bronze, Grace's was pink and Alex had a purple one.

" Alex, did you see me pack it when we left?" Justin asked Alex.

" No, I don't remember,"

" Zeke has it," Max uttered. Justin turned to him.

" How do you know?"

" The last place you had it was at Zeke's place. And, also he sent you a text saying," Max reached in his back pocket and pulled out Justin's phone, " You left your spell book at my casa" Casa?" Max chuckled.

" Give me back phone," Justin snatched his phone from him.

" I'll go back with you to get it come on," Max got up from the couch.

" Wait," Grace called. " Were not suppose to go back to New York without protection," Grace remained them.

" We do have protection Gracie, each other," Max replied.

" You know that's not what I meant," Grace frowned. Max sighed and trekked over to Grace.

" We'll be fine, we're just getting a book from Zeke," Max said and pressed his lips on Grace's forehead softly, " To make you feel better, we'll teleport into Zeke's room,"

" Aw," Justin complained

" Hey,"Alex called to Justin as she continued to play with Rosalie " I think it's safer too, your going straight to Zeke's room," she ordered.

" Ok," Justin smiled. Justin pulled out his wand. " Zeke Beakerman bedroom," Justin said as he opened the portal and they stepped through, the portal closed.

" What's wrong with New York?" Rosalie asked.

" It isn't safe for immortals right now," Alex answered as she pulled Rosalie's hair into a pony tail and slowly releasing parts of it at a time.

" That's why we moved here," Grace continued, " The Darkness's helpers are trying to kill or take immortals,"

- _your so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing, you got me smiling in my dreams- _Alex opened the message that she thought Bella sent to her; _Meet me and Edward at your house please._

" Bella wants us to meet back at our house," Alex told the others " Come on,"

" Wait what about Justin and Max?" Emmett mentioned.

" Hopefully, they'll be back soon," Alex replied. Then they all went about side when Alice remember.

" We came with Edward," She said.

" A half a mile isn't that long," Emmett protested.

" Yeah for us," she replied, then looked at Grace and Alex,

" Hey, that's a little offensive don't you think?" Alex grinned. She tapped her boots against the other and began to levitate in the air, " you up for a little challenge Cullens?"

" Your so gonna lose," Emmett informed with a smirk.

" Well see, Grace get ready," Alex told her, Grace taped her pink sandals together and levitated as well. They all got ready to start and then they were off. Speeding down the empty road.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Grace and Alex enjoyed their brief race back to the Russo's home but their mood of laughter and joy dimmed away into a slight shock and worry when they spotted Jerry, Theresa, Carlisle and Esme standing at the front of the house.

Inside the house...

" I can't believe you tricked us," Alex muttered.

" You said prank magic was against the rules," Grace added.

" For wizards under the immortal age of 20," Theresa corrected.

" Where's Justin and Max," Jerry asked.

" Their in New York getting Justin's spell book for Zeke," Alex replied.

" I knew it," Jerry frowned.

" Oh no," Theresa groaned.

" Relax, Mom, they went straight to Zeke through the portal they will be right back," Alex said.

" Hopefully," she replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Alex sighed. "it's probably them," she trekked down the hall and answered the door

" What happened, you guys weren't there when we came back," Justin said as they walked to the living room. Justin and Max abruptly stopped when they saw everyone in the living room.

" What's going on?" Max asked. " Who are they?"

" Our parents," Alice replied.

" Are we in trouble?" Max questioned as he sat next to Grace. Justin sat between Alex and Emmett.

" No your not in trouble we just need to make sure we are on the same pace here. Today has been real confusing," Carlisle spoke.

" But everyone isn't here," Rosalie pointed out.

" Most likely their coming," Theresa replied.

" Mama?" Grace asked. Theresa turned to her," You said you sent a message to Bella saying it's from me right?" Theresa nodded. " Can I see the text?" Theresa handed her the phone and she read it. "She knows it's not from me,"

" How?" Theresa asked.

" Because she knows how I text, she knows it not me," Grace replied.

" Don't worry I feel her coming," Theresa replied. " She knows what's going on,"

* * *

Edward POV

" What do you mean he's back?" I asked again.

" The Darkness is trying to trick me into falling in his trap," She replied between her teeth and pressed the gas harder, speeding up her miles per hours.

" Then why are you going there?"

" Because I know he has the others. If he sent it to me he might of tricked them too,"

" And your sure about this?" I questioned it didn't add up to me " I mean you did tell me he's imprisoned.

" Of course he is," She replied. " He must have sent shadow nymphs or a Gorgon or-" she gasped softly  
" Jaberwocky," each creatures name she spoke of was said all in horror memories.

" Just calm down and slow down," I said I didn't know if we were still on the ground. I looked over at Bella's face she was so angry but worried and also so determined.

" No! That's not an option. I don't want to lose anyone else, Edward he might have your family too," I stiffed when the words came out of her mouth.

She didn't park her car in the drive way. She turned off the car and sat in silence I looked inside the house. The light were opened. Bella turned her head to me.

" Come on,"she whispered. " Hold your breath too,"

We slowly crept to the entrance and stood at the door. Bella held out her hands and flicked them. Suddenly her hands turned into fire my eyes grew wide.

_" I unlocked the door, open it for me," _

I slowly opened the door with out no hesitation but my eyes were still on her hands. She slowly entered the house making little to no noise. She stopped at the edge of the rectangular wall cut in the living room and hall way wall. Three seconds later she leaped over to the wall cut out about to attack but stopped by the sound of screams.

" Whoa! What are you gonna do!," I heard Emmett complained. I rushed over to Bella side to see people ducked over or hiding behind pillows.

" I thought you all were trapped by the Darkeness' servants,"

" Why would you think that," Theresa asked.

" I got a trick message," she replied.

" That was from me," Theresa replied " I'm sorry if I scare you sweetie," Theresa walked over to her and blew out her hands then giving her a hug. " We just wanted to call everyone for a meeting,"

" Oh," Bella murmured.

" What clues made you think that?" Jerry questioned.

" I..I don't know," she replied in a low tone. All the trauma that my Bella told me she went through must have made her think the worst.

" It's ok Bell," Theresa told her soothingly.I took her hand and lead her to the love seat.

_**" you ok" **_She turned her head to me and nodded with a slight smile.

" Ok, like I was saying before, today has been a confusing day," Carlisle spoke. "And the day isn't over yet either," he added. " And Theresa would like to begin," Before Theresa began she looked at Bella.

" Bella?" she said angelically. Bella looked up at her aunt. " You don't need to apologize, actually we're the one who should apologize," she motioned to Jerry " To you and Edward,"

" It's ok," Bella smiled slightly " I'm sorry for the way I acted. I wasn't thinking clearly," Bella replied. Theresa was going to protest but Bella lifted her hand up to stop her. Theresa sighed and turned to Max.

" Max, quit it," she told him. Max gasped.

" But that was..." Max pointed at Jasper but slowly lowered his hand and glared at Jasper playfully.

" Ok, now another thing we need to talk about, school," Jerry stared. " Now tomorrow will be your first day,"

" Oh, don't worry we'll help them out," Alice smiled.

" Well thank you Alice, call me Jerry," he smiled back. " But here are the rules. One, no magic, no type of magic what so ever, not even a card game. Two, no mischief, that means do not confuse, scare or fight with the human. Three and the most important I told you this from the day we moved to the mortal world, do not expose yourself," he listed," Am I understood?"

" Yes," Max, Grace, Justin and Alex replied.

" Good," he smiled. Then he turned to Bella. " So, I expect that your going to talk to Illiana and Karsh right?"

" I thought you already did," Bella shifted.

" No, I'm not his God-Daughter," he replied. Bella groaned.

" You know what this means don't you?" she murmured. " It means someone is going to soon see a certain someone else,"

" Oh no, he promised not to tell," Theresa snickered and so did Jerry.

" It's not funny," Bella chuckled lightly.

* * *

**Yeah I'm done with this chapter and most likely I am typing the next chapter NOW!  
I hope you liked this chapter.  
****And thank you for all the nice reviews. They are what keeps me to go on! 3 3**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^_^ 3 ^.^**

**((And Also Check out my Update on my profile page!))**


	17. Chapter 16: History Line

**I'm starting to pick up the pace on this story**

**My Facebook Fanfictoners are really encouraging!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Enjoy *_* (Kisses)!**

* * *

Chapter 16: History Line

After Uncle Jerry, Aunt Theresa, Carlisle and Esme finished talking to us, the discussion was over. But, we didn't leave my Aunt and Uncle's house because, honestly there was no reason to do anything else but to hang out and enjoy each others company. Jerry, Theresa, Carlisle and Esme were talking in the living room while the rest of us were in the kitchen. I glanced over at Justin; his face seemed lost or puzzled as he continued to stare at something. I followed his line of vision; he was staring directly at Carlisle.

"What's wrong Justin?" I asked. Everyone became silent and looked at him.

"I know him from somewhere," he replied. It was funny that he said that. When I first came to Forks I said the exact same thing but I never put any effort to find out where, I was to busy trying to convince people that I was Bella Swan. Uncle Jerry seems to act so close to Carlisle like they were the best of friends. That also got me a little suspicious as well.

"You mean our father?" Emmett asked. Justin nodded.

"Something about him is so familiar," he stated. Could we have known him from the past? Did he live in Coventry with us when we were younger?

"Why don't you just ask him?" Max suggested.

"I will," Justin replied" But, not right now,"

"Ok," Max shrugged. And everyone returned back to what they were doing.

"Hey Edward," Emmett nudged Edward. "Look what's starting," I turned over to see a Wizard of Waverly Place episode playing.

"What's wrong with what's starting?" I asked.

"Edward hates this show," Emmett chuckled as he leaned back on the counter.

"So you hate our show?" Alex asked.

"Your show?" Edward questioned.

"Listen carefully to the people on the show," she replied. We all stayed quite as they listened. "Who dose that girl talking sound like?" she asked.

"You," Alice exclaimed to Alex.

"Yeah, it's an old show that we did for fun, we just shape shifted ourselves a little," Alex explained.

"What wrong with the show?" I asked him again but he still didn't answer me he didn't even look at me. His face was blank expressionless and reading his mind didn't work after I showed him how to block his mind.

"Oh, it's not just the show," Emmett answered for him "It's the whole channel in general,"

"I don't hate the channel I just don't watch it," Edward suddenly spoke looking straight into my eyes. Then looked back at Emmett, giving him a look of warning.

"What?" Emmett asked " Just attempting to tell the truth here, Edward's truth that is," he replied humorously. Edward didn't look humored.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Later Emmett is daring to say something else,"

"He also said that Wizards are just Vampires that know witch craft," Emmett blurted out. I noticed that my cousins took offense to that, but I understood where Edward was coming from.

"Witch Crafted?" Alex scoffed "Where wizards not witches, we don't need witch craft," That wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"That's because I don't know that much about wizards," he protested.

"Follow me" I replied as I began to pull him out the kitchen.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Follow me" Bella said eagerly took me by the hand and lead me too the living room. I was surprise because she didn't seem mad at me. She looked like she knew already, like she was hoping I would say that. We entered the living room where my parents and her aunt and uncle were sitting, watching the channel.

"Uncle Jerry can I show Edward around Undergrounds, I want to show him some things," she asked politely. Jerry smiled at her.

"Of course, just don't break anything to special" he replied.

"I'll try," she replied taking me by the hand again leading me up stairs," Let's take the long way," she smiled.

"Why, for what?" I questioned.

"Let's just call it a brief tour," she replied. When we were up stairs it was a brown hall way with doors of different colors. The first door, when I looked to my right, must be the master suit. The double doors were painted silver and the two cheetah supporters stood up facing each other and gave the illusion that they were holding up the door handles. We walked down the hall a little more. There was another hall to my left with different colors door, purple, blue, maroon, and pink.

"The rooms belong to my cousins, Alex's, Justin's, Grace's and Max's," She explained as she pointed to which room was whose "The one at the end is the bathroom,"

We walked passed the hall continuing down the hall we were already in. We stopped at an empty space in the end of the hall with only a painting of a beautiful blond hair and green eyed lady in a long wind blown white and gold dress.

"Who that?" I asked.

"My great-grandmother Say- Purity," she stuttered. I remembered the name Purity from what I used to thought was fiction story.

"She's one of the first immortal being, right?" I asked. "One of the greatest immortals ever,"

"Greatest person as well," Bella added. She stared at the picture of her grandmother for a moment longer then Bella slid the painting across the wall, when she did, a golden button was visible on the wall behind the painting. Bella twisted the button three times counter-clockwise. Slowly the wall in front of us started seep down, when the wall went down, on the floor, there were dark spiral stairs going down.

"Ladies first," I smiled. She smiled back, took my hand and led me down the stairs. There was no such light as we kept stepping down. Bella's pace became slower as it got darker, later on she sighed in frustration and a light appeared in front of her. I peeked over her shoulder to see an inferno in her hand.

"How long have you've been practicing magic?" I asked her.

"The day I accidentally made my doll come to life," she chuckled. "I was five when I had my powers I started practicing at six," She said gloomily.

"What's wrong with that?"

"With all the training, teaching, and lesson, Magical and Royal…. Edward, I didn't have a chance to have a normal childhood. I barely know how to be human," We got to end of the steps and stop in the dark hall. "I never got to truly experience it, only fake it," She flipped the switch on the wall to open the light and blew the inferno in her hand away.

"Well, to make you feel any better, you have me convince for a while," I said playfully. She rolled her eyes and smirked. I looked forward down the hall. The walls were made out of stone and ground was on each side of the walls lit the halls, the silence of the space was intense. "What this place?" I asked.

"This place is what we Covinas call The Undergrounds," she smiled.

* * *

Author's POV

While Bella and Edward were in The Undergrounds, Justin was still trying to figure out were he seen Carlisle before. The others continued to convince Justin to talk to Carlisle.

"Dude, it's not like he's gonna bite you," Emmett said.

"I know that," Justin replied.

"Then what's holding you back?" Jasper asked. "The door?" After a while, Justin finally went into the living room and stood in front of the T.V to catch their attention. The others in the kitchen watch Justin carefully through the opening.

"I know you," Justin stated towards Carlisle. Carlisle responded with a smile then glanced at Jerry who was also grinning.

"Who am I?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Justin sighed. Carlisle stood up and places a hand on Justin shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out," Carlisle encouraged.

"Wait, you're not going to tell me?" Justin questioned. Carlisle shook his head as he sat back down on the couch next to Esme. Justin turned to his father; Jerry shook his head a well.

"Ok, but I will find out where I know you from," Justin vowed.

"Good luck," Jerry chuckled. Justin nodded and trekked back into the kitchen of confused faces.

"What?" Justin asked them.

"I don't know," Emmett sighed, mimicking Justin's tone. Justin glared at Emmett playfully.

"Dude, don't be a voldela (bastered)," Justin smirked. Alex, Grace, and Max chuckled and so did Jasper.

"What you call me?" Emmett eyed Justin suspiciously.

"He called you a person born of unmarried parents," Grace giggled.

For a moment Emmett pondered at Grace's answered then gasped lightly. "I am not a bastered," he chuckled, everyone else joined in with him as he did.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Is this some sort of... dungeon," I half joked.

"No, we just like to keep all of our magical spaces in the same type of habitat as Coventry's," She replied. The door down the hall in front of us was carved with odd words.

"Mole-ay-sue Kaia-a-lo" I pronounced to the best of my ability. She giggled.

"Molasu Kayalu," she corrected. "It means cheetah's lair. Alex craved it herself when they first came to the mortal world after my Aunt and Uncle got married. She was proud of her new family animal symbol, the Silver Cheetah's," she smiled.

"Family animal symbol?" I questions.

"Every wizard family has they're own symbol, based on their rank, just like how you have a coven," she explained.

"What's your?" I asked out of curiosity. She turned and smiled at me.

"Gold Lion, second to highest," she replied. "The highest is Crystal Dragon,"

"What family is that?"

"My Great-Grand Father Dino line," she replied. She took my hand and pulled me down the hall. We continued to talk.

"If he's your great grand father, shouldn't all of you be Crystal Dragons too?"

"No, it doesn't work like that," she answered. "When you get married or have a family of your own, you are assigned a new symbol by the Alpha's of Coventry. If the family of another rank higher than yours dies, your family will have that rank," she explained.

"I see," we stopped in front of the door down the hall. "Question, why are we down here?"

"You said you didn't know that much about wizards," she unlock the door and opened it. I was astonished by the things in the lair. Objects and items of things I've never seen before around every corner. The surroundings felt calm but also so many unusual things. Question about what was this and was is that flowed into my mind. And for the first time, I didn't know what to say.

"Uh, it may seem, over-whelming at first but you'll get used to it," Bella spoke.

"I'm alright," I spoke. She led me to the couch in the middle of the room, sat me down, and then sat on the opposite side.

"Your face says otherwise," she chuckled. I started to change my expression from curiosity to neutral.

"It's ok to be curious," she smiled. I tried to focus on Bella instead of everything else, but fail when I noticed a glass door, in the corner of the room standing on top of two steps. Something about that door seemed lifeless but had something so astonishing in there.

"That's the portal," Bella said.

"To Coventry," I hoped.

"Not right now, though. It can go to any magical place but Coventry," she explained. "We use it to get supplies from the wizard market. Since that's almost the only thing it is good for," she mutters.

"How come?" I asked.

"The Darkness," she replies "There's been recent attacks cause by him. He's the reason... I'm living in the mortal world. My brother and I was sent to the mortal world after what happened to...my sister"

"What happened?" I asked. This must have been the third time I've asked her. I was careful of how I mentioned it; it seemed like a sensitive subject.

"Him," she replied. "He took her from me, from my family," her voice broke up a little. "Her name is Megan," she smiled.

"She still alive, right?" I said softly.

"Hopefully," she replied. "It's said that you don't actually die in the shadow lanes, but I'm not sure how that place works," she looks down. For a while it's silent, and then she looks up at me "Would you like to see The History Line?" she asked.

"Why not?" I answered; she smiled and got up from her seat. She leaned over and kissed the corner of my lips.

"I'll be right back," she said and left the room. I lightly touch her kiss and couldn't help but smile. I looked back at the glass door portal and suddenly had a questionable, sort of childish thought of asking Bella if she would take me sometime. I shook it off when I heard her foot steps coming.

"Here it is," she said as she sat on my lap and handed me a big leather bind book with the words 'Saylabi Nouno' in gold cursive letters. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

"Is this book in written in Coventry language? I asked.

"Oh, I forgot about that," she said sheepishly. She reached down at her bare feet then groan " I forgot I took of my boots, there in the front," She gets up from my lap and over to a desk with glass plaster over it, press a button next to a blue wand and takes it out.

"Justin won't mind," she said as she glided back over to me.

"More magic," I smiled.

"Yes more," she replied. Then silently she taped the wand on the book twice, the book lit up for a brief moment the dimed out. I looked at the book cover again and the words were in English 'History Line' it read.

"Well, go on, open it," she encouraged. Then I slowly opened the book to the first page. I was blank, just like all the other pages.

"It's blank," I stated.

"Well, yeah, it's a history line book. Just think of what you want to know about," she explained. "State a question in your head then it will show you what happened," I instantly wanted to find out what happened to Megan but I wasn't sure how Bella would react.

"You can look it up if you want," she said softly" I won't break down," I placed both of my hands on both sides of the book and asked the question in my head. Suddenly some soft of holographic film projected in front of us.

_Bella and two other people, a tall boy with short brown hair and a smaller girl with straight long black hair, were holding hands as they dance and laughed around a small bright blue and white fire. Bella and the girl wore similar white drape dress and the boy wore a white dress shirt and jeans. A man with clean cut blonde hair and beard with the same outfit as the boy, sat down on a tree stump while he sang with a beautiful, mighty voice next to him was a beautiful women with long velvet hair and draped dress, playing a golden flute so soothingly with the lyrics that the man sang._

I looked over to Bella who was slightly smiling at the film "The boy next to me is my brother, Dean. That's my mother and father sitting down right there. And the little one there… that's Megan," she explained.

_Megan then broke off the circle as she pulled Bella to the side with her. Dean jumped over the fire to join them. "Bella, can you sing 'Color of the Wind' for us?" she smiled eagerly. Her mother stopped playing and her father stopped singing, as they waited for Bella to being. Bella looked down at Megan and smiles. Bella took in a breath to begin sing, but was interrupted by a huge roar of thunder. They all look toward the forest and their face changed from happy and calm to shock and horror. "Run!" Her father cries out and without any hesitation they did as he said. Megan let out a screech, a haunting black and red cloud with lighting appears from the shadows following the family. Part of the cloud shapes itself to a hand and reaches out for Megan and snatches her up. "Help me!" she screams. Bella turns around to see what was going on. "Megan!" she cries out as she running back towards her._

Bella quickly gets up off of me and runs out the room. Immediately, I close the book and go after her. I find her lying helplessly on the hall way ground sobbing. I kneel besides her pulling her into my arms for comfort. I try my best to silence her, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. I…I just couldn't," she sobs more.

"Shush, it's ok. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I am so sorry, love," I murmured to her as I rocked her gently.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and honestly**

**I am writing the next chapter as you read this now so please be patient with me.**

**And thanks for the encouragement to keep me going.**

***REVIEW* ^_^**


	18. Chapter 17: The Aftermath

**Hey, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Iv'e been working on my writing skill and I think I'm**  
**improving. The level got higher since the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Aftermath

Edward POV

After a while, I finally got Bella to calm down. I carried her to the couch and sat her down with me on the love seat. She told me it was fine to continue, that it wasn't as bad as the previous times she watched it. But I refused to put her through anymore pain.

"Honestly, I'm fine," she sniffed.

"It doesn't matter," I murmured. "Besides honestly, it was kind of disturbing. Did that all actually happen?"

"Yes, and it was disturbing, shocking… painful," she whimpered. I began to calm her down again. Pulling her closer into my arms and resting her head on my chest.

"It's ok; let's discard on the lessons for today," I suggested. She began to stir a little and then look up at me.

"But, I'm not a quitter," she stated.

"I know that," I smiled. She smiled back at me then resumed resting on my chest.

"I tried to go after her," she spoke. "He struck me with lighting. I woke up the next day on my bed thinking it was all a dream. At first they told me I tripped over a rock and bumped my head. But then, I figured out the Megan was missing. That day will permanently haunt me," I could sense that it did. Every time anything brought up what happened, you could see the hurt in her face. If only there was a way to help get her sister back.

"What if we go to the shadow lanes and take her back," I suggested. "Haven't you tried that?"

"It doesn't work like that. The Shadow Lanes is his domain. Only things created or have genes of…," she paused for a moment and became really hesitant of what she said. Then she mouthed a name that I couldn't really make out.

"What?"

She took a piece of paper of the table and a pen. The she wrote out the word N.

"Gi-" she quickly covered my mouth with her free hand.

"Don't say his name," she whispered "Bad things will happen if you do,"

"Sorry," I said.

She continued. "The only thing I have of him is my shadow, the dark part of me," she explained. "But, I'm mostly Purity,"

"What dose your shadow have to do with him?"

"He's my great uncle, no matter what he is or does. I may not practically love him but I will always have some family gene from him. No matter how much I may resent him,"

"Well, what a twisted family you have," I smirked. She began to giggle and kissed me again. I didn't really want to ruin that smile that I made appeared on Bella's face but I had to ask. "Do you guys intend on getting her back," I waited for her to frown but she didn't.

"I can't discus much here but yes we do," she replied looking down at our shadows cautiously. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question,"

"Ok,"

"What's so bad about Disney Channel?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing really, I just don't get it," for a long time she was silent with the most vacant look on her face. Then she smiled.

"Me neither," she chuckled. That really surprised me when she said that. I thought she was mad with me. "That's why I'm no longer in it," I suddenly felt a sense of relief and confusing.

"No longer?"

"Yup, no longer, I got tired of it," She replied simply. "How are we like Vampires?"

"Don't full-wizards have the same...apatite?" I questioned.

"Oh no," she exclaimed.

"That's what I've heard in the book," I replied.

"Half of what is said in the book is based on hunches made by a human that accidently fell into Coventry,"

"Then what is the apatite?"

She was about to speak and the stopped as if she didn't know what to say "I don't know," she replied" It was never mentioned in studies, they never mentioned that sort of thing to us at all," she paused. "I wonder why,"

"So I guess I should apologize for my accusations," I confessed.

"No, but you shouldn't judge, what you don't know about," she responded.

"Yes Ms. Swan," I smirked. She smiled at me brightly then wrapped her arms around my neck. I enjoyed these moments, where she was so close to me while I listened to her heart beat though the silence. Her steady breathing constantly informed me that she's alive, she's real, and she mines. "My Bella," I spoke.

"My Beleana Ophilia Delerose Covina," She exhaled in a sigh.

"I love you too," she replied, she knew exactly where I was coming from. I started to feel foot steps coming from the stairs. I wasn't sure who it was- the Russos' scents are still unfamiliar to me- but I knew someone was coming to the lair.

"Bella," Max called as he came in the lair. Bella sighed and unwrapped herself from my neck but still laid her head on my chest.

"Yes, Max" she answered.

Max stopped in front of us, giving us a wide smile of approval. Then continued " Were gonna play wizard ball after school tomorrow, you in?"

"Don't you think that game is a little juvenile?"

"Not that version, I'm talking about the other one," he said hesitantly.

"And, who gave you that permission to play that version," Bella head risen from my chest and looked at Max questionably.

"My dad," he exclaimed. "I know I was surprised to. He said something about practice makes perfect,"

"What field?"

"You and your questions," he mumbled "We'll make one if we don't find one somewhere,"

"Huh, ok I'm in. But no cheating," Bella agreed.

" Bella, it's wizard ball…there's no such this as 'no cheating," then he patted me lightly on the back, smiled at us once more " you kids have fun," then he started back for the stairs.

"What's the story on this wizard ball you will be playing?" I asked when he left.

"It was once an event for wizard criminals to fight to the death for their powers. I was later decided that it was too inhuman and the game was changed to make a training game," she explained.

"Sounds like fun,"

"Oh it is," she stopped for a while then looked up at me "Will you be my advisor? For the game? It's ok if you don't route for me and rather be Justin's or Alex's,"

"I am offended that you would think I wouldn't route for you,"

"Thanks," she smiled "You would have been stuck with me anyways. I hear the others already have their partners," I couldn't help but smile at her happiness. She didn't seem as stress as she was in the beginning of the day. Like a gigantic weight was lifted off her shoulders and a burst of energy filled her spirit.

"That's because I no longer have to lie to you," she answered. I have to remind myself that she's a mind-reader as well. "Honestly I hate lying to you," she sighed.

"Me too," I replied and softly rest my chin on her head. Again, the silence of the room was perfect to listen to her heart beat and her breathing constantly informed me that she was alive, that she was with me. And now that there were no more secrets, the moment felt better than it has ever been.

* * *

Bella's POV

I didn't want to face Karsh that night so I used my house that I wasn't suppose to permanently have till my 18th birthday. Edward came back and stayed with me, I gave him a key to use the door instead of the occasional window this time. His questioned were postponed for today for my sleepy body couldn't answer another question. I was glad that my cousins and the Cullens got along so well, at least they won't have to go through the awkward introduction I had my first day in Forks, and they would have a whole family to have there back. I was able to sleep more soundly at night this time, I had little bad dreams, only glimpse, not anything much to make me stir or wake up screaming. In the morning, I woke up from a thin strip of light hitting the corner of my eye and the smell of sweet bakery aromas. I went down stairs to the kitchen and smiled when I saw the bronze haired man cooking breakfast in my kitchen.

"Good morning," he spoke placing a fresh crepe on a plate then in one moment stood in front of me.

"Morning," I said, his arms wrapped slowly around my waist, pulling me closer to his body, leaving no space between us. His arms kept me still for a moment then released me and pulled me to the counter to sit. "What's all this?" I asked folding my arms between my knees to hold myself from jumping for the crepes.

"Breakfast," he answered" I had to run to the store though for ingredients I needed, you barely have anything in your kitchen Bella," he stated as he opened the cabinets and fridge making his point.

"I only live here on weekends, until I'm 18. Then its all mines," The day of transformation, the mystery day that I have no knowledge of.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at his worried eyes. I didn't realize that I was frowning.

"Nothing really," I lied. Then I remembered how much it affected me when I lied to him "Actually, I was thinking about my 18th birthday and how so much thing will change for me,"

"Oh," he murmured. I knew he wanted to ask about the change but he didn't say anything so the question passed for now. He turned from me, taking a crepe with a spatula and placing it on the plate in front of me. He filled a spoon with the chocolate sauce from a bowl on the counter and spread it on the thin pancake in a circular motion. He then added strawberries and boysenberries on it then folded it into a neat triangle.

"Thanks," I murmured.

" Don't worry so much about it," he said after a while " if you think about the present right now, then your future worries won't be as hard on you," he watched as I cut a part of the crepe with my fork and put it into my mouth. My tongue burst in excitement, from the taste of the boysenberry to the texture of the thin pancake itself, the breakfast was amazing.

"You like it?" he smiled already knowing my answer.

"Of course," I replied immediately "Thank you," I took each side of his face in my hands and pulled him closer to my face. I pressed my lips softly on his nose then his lips. He held us there for a moment longer, moving my hand to the back of his neck and then placing his hand on my waist. Sadly he pulled away insisting that I finish my breakfast.

"Finishing eating and get ready. Your cousins are waiting for you," he informed "I'll see you at school ok?" I realized that he was already prepared for school and that I won't be driving with him today.

"Ok," I frowned.

"It's ok, I'll see you at school," he repeated.

"I'm worried about my cousins conceded," I teased. He smiled, kissed me once more and left. I sat still and listened to his car pull out of the drive way. When the sound of his car was gone, I finished up the crepe and went up stair to my bathroom to get ready. After my shower I wrapped my towel around myself and went down the hall back to my room. On the desk at the foot of my bed was clothes folded neatly with a note on top. I unfolded the note.

_I took you type of style into_

_Consideration._

_Please wear!_

_Grace,_

I let out a sigh and examined the clothes; I was glad that Grace didn't make it as similar as her style. The pair of gray ripped skinny jeans, green shirt and white cardigan fit my body comfortably, but I wasn't a fan of the ballet slippers. Afterward, I went to the kitchen and wrapped myself another crepe and put the rest in the fridge for later. I finally realized that my truck has gone through a little paint job as soon as I entered my garage. I read the card that hung on the mirror.

_I told you I wouldn't want_

_To start my first day with this truck_

_So I took it upon myself to modify it._

_Look its green your favorite!_

_Love Justin,_

"Where do they find the time to do these things," I groaned to myself. I have come to a conclusion, my choices have been limited since I woke up and I was expecting more limitations later on.

Not only did Justin paint the car dark green, but it seems that my engine has been replaced; its purr was low and smooth so the changes wasn't so bad.

When I reached my cousin's house I parked outside the garage and went inside. Alex was the only one in the living room, resting her legs on the coffee table.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad went to look at a location for a Mom's new salon," Alex answered. I remembered that Aunt Theresa had a successful salon in New York called Magic Factory, or what I call secretly exposing ourselves.

"Oh yeah. So, are you ready to- hey we're matching," I noticed that Alex wore the same colors as I did, her hooded jacket was darker then the green of my shirt and her low top sneakers and bonnet were darker green as well. But she still wore the color scheme of green, gray, and white.

"Yeah, Grace discussed it when you and Edward left for the night;" She got up and swiftly went up stairs.

"Discussed what?" But she already turned the corner to the third floor. I followed her up the stairs to their loft. Grace was sitting on the couch reading a book from Coventry while Justin and Max were playing pool in the corner. Grace look up for the book and squealed.

"You listened," she squeaked as she hugged me. To my surprise we were all matching. All of us wore the base color of green, different shades but still green. I wasn't sure if it was hilarious or just annoying.

"So we have some type of uniform now," I grumbled.

"No," Grace sang "I wanted to make sure on the first day of school. We looked like a family," My eyebrow rose at her statement.

"I think this is weird," Justin complained.

"I think she right," Max agreed with Grace as usual "It's not bad at all. So everyone should stop feeling annoyed and let's get to school," Max grabbed his stripped hooded jacket and slipped it over his green shirt as he proceeded down stairs. The annoyance I felt for the clothes suddenly disappeared as Max passed me.

We followed him down stairs and made our way to my truck. Justin nudged me in hope of my approval. I gave him a smile to confirm that I like the change. The moment we're in front of my truck all my cousins abruptly stopped with a different expression and body movement. Justin and Max looked like they were about to fight to the death over something by my car. Grace on the other hand stood aside from them carelessly with her arms crossed. She looked at them for a brief moment, rolled her eyes and gracefully hoped in the back of my truck. Pity that I already know how this shot-gun game will play out .She muttered in her thoughts you would think they would notice Alex in the passenger's seat. I was about to tell warn them but it was to late, they already were pushing each other, struggling to get to the truck. I didn't bother to stand their and watch, I was already in my truck preparing to head out. Alex and I chuckled at their loud groan over the engine when they realized she was there. When the hoped in the back with Grace I backed up into the road and headed toward Forks high school.

* * *

**Thank you for continuing to read my story!**

**I'm almost done with the next chapter.**

** Most of ****the writing in the next chapter was suppose to be in this one originality**

**but it fit the chapter: first day experience better **

***REVIEW***


	19. Chapter 18: First Day Experience

**I know it took me a long time to publish this but  
The was so much planning that I had to do for this chapter  
**

**Research too from Myths to High school  
**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 18: The First Day Experience

The awkward silence in the car was killing me. Something was bothering Alex, signs confirmed so. One it was too quite, usually we would be talking about something, the conversation wouldn't make sense but it would at least be something. Two -even if I was no Max- I felt a tension around her, like something was bothering her. And three, her mind was blocked, she never cared if I read her mind or not. Alex is always so opened with her opinions, until now. All of this bothered me.

I took one quick glance at my cousin; she stared at out the window with her head slightly cocked to the side allowing her hair could shield her face.

"Is everything alright?" I finally asked.

"I'm not nervous, if that's what you're getting to," she spoken flat and emotionless.

"I wasn't going to say that," I protested. I could feel her eyes on me now. And I knew she was nervous I could see it in her eyes, she looked like her innocence six year old self, always curious and worried she was. My younger cousin that I had to sleep with every time she woke up by her nightmares of her ex-father when we were younger. I knew that face. "You are nervous," I sighed.

"Is it that noticeable?" she admitted.

"To me," I replied. "Come on," I began "Your Alexia Montoya Johnson. The proudest, most independent member out of all the Silver Cheetah. The Alex Johnson I know is not afraid of anything anybody throws at her," I complimented.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied.

"Come on, shake it off," I smirked. She began to wiggle little bit. "You call that a shake?" I chuckled. Then she shook herself more rapidly from her hair to her feet adding funny vibrated noised. I laughed at Alex's silliness and so did she as she fixed her flatted hair in front of her and placed her dark green bonnet back on her head.

As I parked in the school I could feel her previous tension has come back and it has spread to the others in the back. Through the glass I could see Justin sliding down into the truck as Grace leaning deeper into Max as he fastened his arm around her.

"Don't tell me you're nervous again," I grabbed her trembling hand.

"I'm not," she sighed, staring of into the crowd of students" I just don't like all the looking," I took a look in her direction. Students had their eyes on the car. Some slowed down to see who was inside the car, other completely stopped in their tracks to look at us until our gazes met theirs. Different thoughts arose from the sea of teens;

_New kids?_

_Must be the Russos _

_The one in the car is hot._

My cousins_ loved_ attention as much as I did, so I knew how they felt, a quality we both share. I noticed Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric staring directly at me by Mike's car across the lot. Mike hesitantly raised his hand and waved at me. I waved back and Alex enthusiastically went in front of me and waved too, which made Mike quickly put his hand down and flush pink.

"Who are they," Alex lowly chuckled and sat back in her seat.

"Just some human friends I made on my first day here," I grinned, they noticed me talking about them because they started to shift positions and self-consciously fix themselves "Let me introduce you guys to them," I suggested. Alex nodded in agreement. We both got out of the truck.

"Bella wants to introduce us to her mortal friends," Alex told the others. Max and Justin jumped out the car then Max lifted Grace out the truck setting her down between him and Justin in a protective mood. The emotions that he feels around him must trouble him as much as the thoughts did.

"I didn't know freshmen here had such lustful emotions," Max grumbled securing his arm around Grace's waist " I mean look how there staring at Alex," he whispered to Justin. Justin brows furrow as he glared at the group of boys staring at Alex. Alex went to Justin before he does something crazy.

"Come on guys," I said to them.

"Hey Bella," Angela was the first to speak. The others were lost in their thoughts;

_They can't be cousins if their holding each other like that. _Jessica uttered.

_Please let that be a family hold or something_ Mike pleaded.

_They seem nice_ sweet Eric cheerfully thought.

"You guys must be the new kids," she added.

"Yeah, these are my cousin," I tried to be specific with my words. Hoping they will understand "This is Alex and Max Johnson from my mom's side and this is Grace and Justin Russo from my dad," They all uttered their hello's and I checked their minds for understanding;

_Oh, not really related, but still a little weird_. Jessica accepted.

_It's like Bella and Edward all over again another disappointment to Mike. _I tried to shake of the pity I had for Mike.

_Hope they're comfortable here._ Angela nicely thought.

"So you're from New York?" Jessica said after a while.

"Yeah, we came here this weekend," Justin lied; they were here for about a week.

"Must be hard to move from such a big city," Eric smiled.

"Yeah but I find this place better, more quitter than New York," Grace cheered positively.

"Well, that's awesome to here," he replied with a smile. Mike gazed focused off Alex and towards the silver Volvo parked next to my car.

"Oh look Bella. Have you guys met the Cullens?" Mike began to ask but it trailed off when my cousin began to sprint toward the Cullens.

"Hey guys," I heard Emmett from afar say.

"I guess so," Mike mumbled.

"See you later guys," I said over my shoulder as I followed my family.

Edward already had his hand out for me. I moved into his arm, wrapping mines around his waist. He leaned down to kiss me once on the lips, it would have been longer if it wasn't for the woops coming from Emmett and Justin.

"Grow up," I muttered.

"I'll try," Emmett replied sarcastically.

"I their first day here going ok?" Edward turned my attention towards him. He asked me that with the most (curiousness) that I would actually believe that he wanted an answer, if he wasn't a mind-reader.

"You already know," I stated. His expression clicked back from curiousness to awareness with a smile.

"These thoughts going on are like disavow," he uttered "of my first day. And of yours," he added. He pressed his cool lips on my forehead then turned his head towards my truck, then looked at me.

"Justin, uh, modified my car, a little for me," I explained hesitantly.

"Huh," he began "Good thing he did,"

"Why?"

"I was going to get rid of it all together," he chuckled" But, it's nice I guess,"

"One, you would never dare and two saying ' it's nice, I guess' doesn't put a smile on Justin's face," I explained calmly.

"Then, how about, such excellent craftsmanship from fine young guineas, the mighty Justin," he praised dramatically.

"Better," I replied. Afterward, the bell for school rang. My cousins already got their schedules sent to them over the weekend by Karsh so they didn't visit the main office and went straight to their homerooms.

Maybe it was me being an over protective older cousin, but, I felt nervous not watching over them during class time. Justin was a junior but we didn't have the same homeroom, he was in the same homeroom with Edward and Alice. I won't be able to see him until Trigonometry. Alex was a sophomore she didn't have any classes with none of us until Spanish. At least Max and Grace were in almost all the same freshmen classes except for two.

" Bella you ok?" Mike asked from the table across from me. "You seem jittery,"

"It's nothing," I lied. It looked like he was about to say something but the teacher already started. After Mr. Peters he was done talking Mike resumed talking to me.

"So, don't you think it a little weird that your cousins are together like that? I mean, like is it ok with your family,"

I knew most people didn't understand the concept but no one has ever actually brought up the subject in front of us like that.

"Actually, they expected it since we were little," I replied.

"Oh," he mumbled_. Understanding, but, odd_. He added. But in the back of his mind I could see that his own family had family members just like that and his temporary emotions for Alex left the poor boy in denial. After homeroom I was forced to sit next to Jessica in English while she discussed her opinion about my cousin and talked unreasonable about them in her mind. I would have said some slick remarks to her thoughts but that could risk exposure. How such a pretty girl could be so fake inside gets me wondering why I talk to her, unknown mystery I guess. I eased my frustration for Jessica in Government with Edward. He told me that Justin was doing fine in homeroom, he, Alice and Justin had a real good conversation about Justin's life New York.

"The evacuation plan Max made up was genius," he commented before Mr. Jefferson began.

I was glad that it was finally time to go to Trigonometry and I would able to look after at least one of them. Justin eagerly sat next to me in at the desk the center of the class. I chuckled when he nudged me a little as he sat down.

"Hi, Justin Russo. I'm new here," he greeted

"Bella Swan, welcome to Forks," I chuckled. That's when the thoughts started rolling in. The ones that didn't get the memo that we were cousins.

_Is she flirting with the new kid?_

_She can't be serious_

_I wonder if she'll break up with Edward for him._

"What's wrong?" Justin asked taking my hand in both of his.

"They think I'm flirting with you," I mumbled. His hand slowly released my hand and shuddered.

"No offense though," he teased. Mr. Varner walked up from his desk to the front of the class with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Class, it says here that we have a new student," he announced" Justin Russo," Justin rose from his seat slowly making it to the front of the class. "So Justin, where are you from?" The room fell silent, all eyes were on Justin.

"Manhattan, New York," Justin uttered.

"Any part in particular?"

"Waverly," he answered becoming more impatient. Mr. Varner just kept calm and continued his interrogation.

"How do you like Forks High, Justin?" Justin's eyes fixed on me then smiled.

"Oh, it's been great. People aren't as loud and rude like New York students. My _cousin_ Bella has been a real great help," Thoughts and assumptions instantly change when he said cousin.

"Well that's great news," Mr. Varner exclaimed" Now, please take you seat so we can begin,"

"Thank you," I mouthed to Justin as he walked back to the seat next to me. I was glad I could have such helping and understanding cousins like them.

After class Justin and I walked to the cafeteria building together we meet up with Alex at the entrance path. I expected to sit with my cousins this time at lunch but when we walked in I spotted Grace and Max sitting at the Cullen's table, having a conversation with Jasper and Alice. There were three more empty seats at the table. Two next to Emmett and one next to Edward. I was surprised how much room was at this table, it never seemed that big before. While we got our lunch I continued to examine the table, comparing it to the other tables. It was defiantly different bigger than the others.

"Hey guys," Alice greeted us as we approached. The thoughts of the conversation between Max, Grace, Jasper and Alice started to make me become curious. Grace's thought caught my attention the most; it showed Max standing in front a boy- obviously freshmen- glaring at him. The _words new enemy_ and_ vision coming true_ put me in suspicion.

"What happened Max?" I asked as I took my seat next to Edward. Max looked up at me, his brow furrow and jaw clenched, them back to the floor.

"Max confronted some boys that were talking to me," Grace answered for him.

"Harassing you," he corrected to his teeth. Grace tightened her small arms around his arm to ease his tension. Max calmed down quick enough to finish his lunch; he was usually so calm when it came to stuff like this, what was so different about the conflict this time?

"I wouldn't worry about it so much man. Trust me I know exactly how you feel. I went through the same this with Alice a year ago," Jasper said placing his arm on Max's shoulder.

"You did?" Alice tapped him for his attention, he nodded. "Oh, didn't even notice," He murmured.

"I neither," Grace chimed "So there's nothing to worry about Maxi," she sang in her small soprano voice.

"She's right," Rosalie agreed.

"Yup, so let try not to repeat the incident from middle school," Alex added. She was talking about the fight that Justin got into with some boys at their schools that was harassing Alex. I got so out of hand that Justin used magic in front of the crowd. A lot of minds were erased that day.

"Agreed," I added.

"He actually used magic?" Edward whispered to me. I forgot that he could read my mind now.

"Yeah" I answered" It wasn't pretty, people instantly thought we were all demons,"

"What did he do?"

"I kind of turned them into shadows," Justin answered sheepishly. I looked away from Edward towards them; all of them had their eyes on us, listening to our conversation.

"Why shadows?" Emmett chuckled.

"I don't know. Every time I have dark emotions or thoughts, I do dark spells that I never used before, I just did it," Justin replied more seriously than before.

"_Just like Bella and the fire. The first fire was dark with colors of black, red and orange, the other was not a scary, smaller and calmer_," In Edward's mind I saw my face. I couldn't have looked that evil did I? The girl in his mind was glaring focusing on the door. The flames of evil reflected in her darkened eyes. I didn't look like me at all, but sadly it was me.

"It happens all the time?" Edward asked Justin.

"Yeah, and I don't understand why,"

"Are great uncle," I found myself say "he's the reason why," The table fell silent. I suddenly remembered what I told Edward in the undergrounds. " No matter how much he's done, no matter how much we resent him, he's still our uncle and we will always have some of his evil in us,"

"_Bella_," Max called though is mind _"wanna jump out the hole?"_ I slightly twitched a small grin to signal a yes.

"True," Max shrugged "Anyone else had anything interesting to say that happen to them today?"

"Nope," Alex replied. "Justin?" Justin shook his head.

"Well, it's not going to continue for long. Trust me," Alice smiled.

After lunch Justin, Alex and I walked to Spanish together. I honestly felt more comfortable know that I have my eye on them for a while. They gave their sign in paper to Mrs. Goff to sign it and sat together at the table in front of Jessica and mines.

The thoughts are not as bad as it was in the beginning and their judgments eased away. I was relieved that school was almost over, two more classes and I could continue on with the day. Wizard Ball, I couldn't wait for the game, out of all the wizard training techniques it was my favorite. The last time I played Wizard Ball was in Coventry at a younger age, against Dean, Justin, Alex. Max, Grace, and Megan were considered too young. I remembered how exciting and fun it was to sabotage each other with magic just to get the power source model.

The memories made me anxious to wait. I tore a sheet of paper and started to write a note to Justin and Alex. I felt Jessica peaking over to see what I was writing so I wrote the note in abbreviations.

_WB READY?_

I slid the note carefully to the front of table and tapped Justin's hand folded under his arms. He took the note in my hand and read it behind the table with Alex. After they read it they looked at each other, turned back to me and nodded with a smile.

"Mr. Russo, Ms. Johnson and Ms. Swan," Mrs. Goff called to us "Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" I slowly slid down into my chair when eyes turned towards us. Justin adjusted the paper to the front of him and read out loud.

"Calentar el horno no para sus enemigos tan caliente que no te quemes," he said fluently in Spanish the words of Shakespeare. He handed the paper to her and waited till she finished reading the magically printed notes. Then straightened her back and got back to the lesson. Even if Uncle Jerry told us not to use magic I would count that as an emergency.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter**

**I kind of got this emotion block with I found out the news between  
Kristen and Robert. **

**Then I remember...Their just the actors. :) So I'm good now. (poor Rob)**

**Anyways...*REVIEW*  
**


	20. Chapter 19: It Begins Here

**I can't wait for you too read this cause at the **

**end you will have to make a decision **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 19: It Begins Here

Right afterschool I parked my car in front of the Russo's home and followed the scents of the others. I found them all in the middle of a small opened field of grass and stone.

" Where are the others?" I asked as approached them. Grace, Max, Alex, Justin and Bella weren't with the rest of us.

" They're already their wait for us," Jerry replied. I assumed that it would be held somewhere near us. But I knew Bella scent and it was nowhere to be found.

" Where?" I asked.

" Come on," he smiled " Where about to leave,"

Bella's POV

Even though my cousins feel like it is considered cheating to listen in on their thoughts before events like these, but my curiosity has over powered my restraint. Max, Justin and Alex were huddled so close to each other away from Grace and me that I couldn't help but to listen in.

Shhhhhhh…shhhhhhhh

Something was wrong; their mines seemed to be blocked.

Shhhhhhh…. shhhhhhhhhh

No feedback of their thoughts, only the soft sound of static replaced their thoughts. Usually, I would have been able to hear their thoughts in low murmur when I wasn't even trying to listen in. I knew something was up and my ability was still fine because Grace's thought were still able to be heard…Grace thoughts. She was going through visions, foggy, unclear or just straight up blank visions.

Max

Blank

Alex

Blank

Justin

Blank

"I couldn't have gone that far into the future." Grace mumbled in her thoughts.

" No Grace," I whispered to her " Something else is up. Hey, uh, guys?" I called to them, they turned and faced me

"Everything alright?"

" Ok course," Max smiled less meaningfully than usual " Why would you ask?"

" No reason," I uttered.

Just then Carlisle and Theresa came into the room so they could escort us to our separate stations and allow us to talk to our Guideian. I was the last one to reach my room with Edward waiting for me to arrive. When the door shut behind me, I was wrapped in Edward steady, firm arms. He carefully lifted me in the air and began to kiss me repetitively on the lining of my jaw.

" Edward, I know it's your first time, but you know we don't have much time right?" He slowly placed me back on my own feet.

" Sorry," he smiled. I tipped-toed over his shoulder and saw the black and gold leather outfit laid out on the couch at the back wall. " I'm guessing that's for you. You sure that will make the competition easier for you to play?"

I nodded. " It protects me more than you think,"

" Just as long as you're protected," he grinned. " Now," he began " Get dressed and well talk about the game plan alright?"

I agreed, went to the couch, took up the clothes and went to the dressing room. After I changed into a gold tank top and leather black corset jacket with a pair of leather pants and boots, I secured the Gold Lion's pin on my gold belt and sat on the couch opposite to Edward so we could talk. Even for his first time as a Guideian, Edward revels that he's great at being one.

" I got a look at the arena, looks like an ancient ruin surrounded by a mass forest and water,"

" Anymore details you can give me on the ruin, I might know what it is," I asked.

" Yeah, the ruin had a similarity to the Volturi's Castle in most way," he replied.

" Now I know, but I don't understand why they would use that," The WVW first battleground was the old castle of the vampires when most vampires still lived in Coventry. I wasn't born when the war began and ended but I remember the day I discovered what happened.

I was 12, Mom and Dad left to a counsel meeting for the food and supply issues again, Dean went to combat practice, and Megan was taking a nap. So, I was left by myself well I was with all the workers and Karsh. I admit I was very mischievous as a kid but I learned to be more responsible at a certain point. When Karsh wasn't looking I snuck out an went to my secret haven, behind the castle, hidden by two tall trees was a narrow path in the woods that lead to Grandpa Johon's old tower. I would always go inside through my small opening I made at the age of 10 because it was suppose to be lock, nothing was suppose to be taken or put inside. Well, that's what I thought before I found the three torn pages. I found them at the bottom back shelf in his library. I looked at the papers in excitement not knowing, at first, that this wasn't during the time of the Dark Year or before. The more I read the more I shook, the more I read the more confused I got, the more I read the more anger I got. In my hand told me the truth about my kind, it told me what really started the war. I never really knew or cared about what had happened but when I discovered what my own father, my uncles and the AOC half burned half broke the castle to the ground I didn't want to be a wizard, I didn't want to be in Coventry, I didn't want to be Aron's daughter. After that day I found my certain point of responsibility.

"So what is it called," Edward asked.

" Oh," I spoke a little sidetracked " An old battle ground," I answered hoping he wouldn't ask me for more details.

" Ok," he smiled. I smiled back at him so he wouldn't be worried about anything. Then he reached in his pocket and held out a gold earpiece to me " I'm suppose to give you this right?" I nodded. I took it from his hand and adjusted it in my ear until comfortable. " Now I will always be there to help you,"

" Exactly," I smiled. I reached out for his hand and placed mines in it. He gently rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand. We stayed this way until Esme came on the PA system.

" At the sound of the horn Guideians will have 10 seconds escort their Fighters to the launch pad. Fighters must be going up the tube before the tube doors close and the pad is being lifted. Anyone who does not enter the arena with the launch pad will be disqualified," then the horn blew. 10,9,8 Edward gives me one last kiss and begins to lead me to the launch pad in the middle of the room 7,6,5,4 he fix my clothes and hair making sure everything is good 3,2,1 I'm in the glass tube, the door, closes behind me and as I rise I wave see you later to my Edward.

It looked exactly like the picture I saw of the ruin in the back of page three. Every burn, crack, fallen statue was exactly the same all in the same place from the picture and the day my father and I walked alone in the battleground. I turned my attention toward the glowing orb in the center of the ruin floating over a broken statue. Then I took quick glances toward each any every one of my cousins and knew from their face that the game was about to begin.

* * *

**Now before I said that you have to make a decision**

**Who do you want to win?**

**Im putting a poll for it on my profile page  
or  
You can review it!  
or  
Send it to me in a message**

**REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 20: When does it actually begin?

**Maybe it was because I didn't show you each of the characters potential, that why I'm missing votes….**

**No Matter! I gave you the first part of the games.**

**You can still vote on who you want to win so read and vote**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 20: When does it actually begin?

Authors POV

" Welcome young Fighters," Esme's voice echoed throughout the whole arena " Welcome to Wizard Ball," Stone pedestal began to ascend from the ground in front of each contestant.

"Since this game is required to have absolute fairness, we ask you to please place your power sources unto the pedestal," A hollow gram with the words_ handprint here_ appeared, hovering over the pedestal. No one hesitated except for Grace and Max since it was their first game.

" You are now left with the same amount of power as your opponent," Jerry continued instead of Esme. " 75 cosmics,"

" Great now we have the powers of a three year old," Alex commented. Justin, Bella and Max chuckled; Grace seemed a little shaken of the power drain.

" Don't worry Grace," Bella called to her " You'll get use to the feeling," Grace nodded. The pedestal descended into the ground again leaving them with 50 cosmics.

" You are now left with enough power for the spells of the elements," Jerry continued " They can be used to your advantage but no other spells can be used,"

" That goes for you Alex and Max," Justin added.

" Yeah, always blame us, I guess" Max protested with a grin.

" The wands you are receiving will only last for the first half of the game, they possess 25 more cosmics for a told of 100 in the beginning," Jerry continued.

" We graduated to a four year old," Max, laughed, " this is going to be interesting,"

" Remember players, the competition will only last for three hours, then it will shut down" Esme continued, explaining the topic of time " Time will started on the first siren, when the second siren goes of Theresa will no longer have control of the ball and it will have a mind of it's own and you will gain contact with your Guideians 5 minutes into the game. Don't forget even when some has absorbed the energy of the ball, the game is not over, other player will have a chance to take the pose away from the one who has it, but be warn, the player has all there energy back and will be stronger,"

" Before we begin, there has been a new rule added to this game in particular. The pins that you all wear, it's more than just a pin. Your crest pin is enchanted connected to the field, it allows you to roam around the game fields, once it is off your person, you will disappear from the playing field back into your stations," Jerry added, the players looked down at the pins that was secured on their belt and made sure they stayed secure. " Good luck and survive,"

The ten-second count down of a gong went off, it was the player's responsibility to count the ten gongs. _Bong _each player acknowledge the first gong as always _Bong Bong Bong _they double check themselves, stretch, secure, check for any defected areas _Bong Bong _they ready themselves in a running position _Bong Bong Bong _they get a last look at each other, sending messages of "good luck" and " your going down" with their eyes. _Bong _Wizard Ball has finally begun.

Not even one second after the siren, Justin strikes first, igniting a barrier of flames at the starting ring only leaving an opening for him to go through.

" Justin that almost burned me!" Alex complained as she and the others extinguished the flames with water and wind spells. As Justin ran for the Ball, Max commanded the earth beneath Justin's feet to lift, throwing Justin into the sky and into the forest. Then Max began to run to the center towards the Ball just like everyone else. In the fifty feet space that they each had from the Ball, Max, Bella, Alex, and Grace did everything they could to each other to keep each other from the center. Bella sent a personal windstorm towards Max so strong that it caused him to fly towards the forest then she went after Grace. Alex interfered with Bella's attack on Grace by turning the ground beneath Bella into mud, causing her to slip.

" Darn I was hoping your pin would fall off," Alex chuckled as she jogged passed Bella.

" Cute spell," Bella grinned

" Well, we don't have that many sp-" Grace cut Alex off in mid-sentence by freezing her in water from the neck down.

Grace was getting close just a few more feet, her eyes widened by the glow of the orb, her hands outstretched to get it._ Just a few more feet._ She reached for the orb it's inches away from her _Biiiiinnnnngggg _not even a second after the siren rang. The ball flew towards the forest and disappearing in the trees.

" So close," Grace murmured.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this first part!**

**Remember to vote, review and answer this question**

**When did the games really began**

**After the rules**

**The first siren**

**Or the second**

**REVIEW!**


	22. ARTHOR'S NOTE

**I feel extremely bad for not posting the next chapter**

**I don't intentionally want to lose the people who are waiting for the next chapter.**

**It's just that I have been so focused on High School and Family. **

**Also the next chapter is like extremely long and has a bunch of excerpts and ideas that are separated **

**so I'm having a hard time putting the pieces together.**

**Luckily I figured out where to put everything and I am currently finishing the chapter right now. I have also decided to post a little "****sneak peek" of the next chapter...**

* * *

It's been twenty minutes since the game. Grace and the wizard ball has long since disappeared, by the speed that she was going the bell should go off any minute. I ,on the other hand, didn't seem to have a well thought out plan. My only advantage was that I knew this replica arena, why, I practically grew up in this forest. Wait a minute, I practically grew up in this forest!

_"You look like you just have an epiphany?" _Edward chuckled.

" Let not be over dramatic Edward," I replied as I hunted the area " Maybe it's here," I mumbled.

_" What's here?" _

" My childhood hide out," I explained " I use to leave markings around almost the whole forest to point my in the way to go, so I can alway find it,"

I spotted the small star I carved into a big stone. One of the points on the star was carved bolder than the others to point out which direction the hide out was. I continued to follow the way as I tried to remember the list of all the marks _star,tree,woods,stones _I repeated to myself in my head. I turned right when I found the tree I enchanted to point all it's branches in the same direction to tell me which way to go next.I stopped in front of the barrier where the dark part of the forest was. Nothing was bad about the forest it just looked and sounded scary, but there is one rule, no fire in these parts. I entered the woods, Lucastion was suppose to be hear at the sound of my call, but, there was no sign of my Farafall friend.

* * *

**There you have it**

**It's just a small part of the long chapter but trust me**

**The ending to this chapter is worth it.**


	23. Chapter 21: WG1 (The Lamp Accident)

**Here is the next chapter of the story (Finally) I seriously apologize for the wait**

**I had to break it down into two part because...the next part...well**

**You'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Games Part 1 (The Lamp Accident)

**ALEX**

The second siren rang, I watched from the ice chamber, that Bella so kindly bestowed upon me, as she, the wizard ball and Grace flew towards the forest. I put away the charade of being helplessly stuck in ice as soon as they disappeared into the trees, turning the ice back to its form of water. Then began to walk in the opposite direction that they went in.

"What are you doing? The Ball is the other way," Emmett hounded as soon as he had the chance.

" Upon the heat and flam of thy distemper, sprinkle cool patience, Emmett" I replied simply." The plan is the number one priority right now,"

"Sadly you're right, for now, where are you headed then?"

" Grace and Bella are probably attacking each other for the Ball, most likely snatching each other's pins off, there is no way I'm getting into that mess. Also I did some research on the Wizard Ball, for some reason it can be always found near water. I think I know what the arena is replicating, if I'm correct the nearest water source should be in the direction where the broken statue is pointing," I explained to him. The wind nymph statue with her broken wings and cracked face pointed her hand outward north towards the trees. I followed her finger down a straight line until it reached two giant trees with a dirt road right in the middle of them. From where I stood the road looked dark and unwelcoming, but I kept on going towards it.

I stood in front of the two giant trees, the entrances to the dark, uninviting dirt road that lies ahead, and cleared my mind of any memories of fear I had of this place. I knew this road.

" Is Alex scared?"

" Fear is an illusion my friend," I smiled away the pain as I walked deeper into the narrow road.

You get use to the darkness after a while, but the sounds, the sounds caused my head to click rapidly towards each and every one of them. They're just playing with me. I reminded myself once in a while.

" And your positive you know this place?" Emmett asked.

" More or less,"

" More or less," he muttered to himself. I continued to walk ahead listening to the sounds, each one different from the last creeks, croaks, steps, whispers, winds, whistles and then something else. A familiar immortal sound, the sound of two birds whistling in sync to one another with voices that echo. I knew that sound. Suddenly a blue ball of fire flew past me, first falling down then up into a tree. I thought it was a ball of fire until I saw its wings.

"What was that?" Emmett questioned.

I looked at the four-inched celestial bird and smiled " It's a young Farafall," The smartest bird in all of Coventry, hand crafted by Sayona and Gielon long ago. The bird's purple and blue feathers shine in the dark like a single star in the night sky and the black feather were looking glasses into the depths of space. Its eyes glows a blue light as it looks at me, waiting for me to give it a task.

"It's beautiful," Emmett murmurs.

" And extremely helpful," I added. The Farafall cocked its head to one side for it didn't know what language I was speaking. "Shush, I'm going to ask it for help," I stepped a little closer to the tree that the Farafall perched on and smiled at it.

"Yeyay ji Alex, miyal bo cayan ji niza bi fritaza?" (Hello I'm Alex, can you help me find my friend)

The Farafall instantly flutters over to me, I offer out my hand so it can rest on it. It landed down on my hand, then rubbed its smooth head against my palm, it's probably a sign for I will help you.

" Anicha, bo cayan ji?"(So you'll help me) I asked.

It sang a cheerful six notes that probably meant yes and fluttered it's wings. The sweet bird couldn't help but make me smile.

" Lavin, lavin," (Good, good) I exclaimed. "Ki hado ce Justin, ki saha uiti gilono bahatis e fabilico fina. Miyal bo naiza uan syia?" (His name is Justin, he has short black hair and brown eyes, can you look for that?) The Farafall sang a yes again and began to hover over my hand.

" Fay bo,"(Thank you) I whispered to the Farafall before it took off in it's search for Justin.

**BELLA**

It's been twenty minutes since the game. Grace and the wizard ball have long since disappeared; by the speed that she was going the bell should go off any minute. I on the other hand didn't seem to have a well thought out plan. My only advantage was that I knew this replica arena; I practically grew up in this forest. Wait a minute; I practically grew up in this forest!

"You look like you just have an epiphany?" Edward chuckled.

" Let not be over dramatic Edward," I replied as I hunted the area " Maybe it's here," I mumbled.

" What's here?"

" My childhood hide out," I explained " I use to leave markings around almost the whole forest to point me to the direction on the hideout, so I can always find it,"

I spotted the small star I carved into a big stone. One of the points on the star was carved bolder than the others to point out which direction the hide out was. I continued to go in the direction the star pointed as I tried to remember the list of all the marks star, tree, woods, stones I repeated to myself in my head. I turned right when I found the tree I enchanted to point all it's branches in the same direction to tell me which way to go next. I stopped in front of the barrier where the dark part of the forest was. Nothing was bad about the forest it just looked and sounded scary, but there is one rule, no fire in these parts. I entered a few feet the woods, Lucastion was supposed to be here at the sound of my call, but there was no sign of my Farafall friend.

I whistled our six-note song again.

Nothing.

**JUSTIN**

" What if we don't find each other at all," I whispered to her.

" Yeah, what if we never meet up," Max agreed in with me.

" Just keep heading north," she repeated again "we'll find each other I promise,"

I woke up in a pile of burnt wood and ashes. Max's earth spell must have had a great impact on me to knock me out like that. What time was it? How much time is left? What is with all the ash and burns?

" Justin?" Rosalie called through my headpiece. "Justin, you up? Are you ok?"

" Rose?" I replied, " Yeah, I'm fine. What happened on the way down?"

"You don't remember" she exclaimed. " You burned quiet a few trees, I can tell you that," she chuckled.

" What?" I dusted of the burn bits from my shoulders and looked up. Some leaves were still burning on the trees; some fell to the ground beside me. I turned away when I began to breath in ash and smoke. I winced in pain as I slowly got up from the pile. "Tell me, exactly," I coughed " Exactly what happened Rose,"

" Well Max tossed you pretty high up. They let me contact you earlier to tell you to open your eyes. Good thing you did, then you just kick black fire towards the-"

" Black fire,"

" Yeah," she hesitated " I thought you would remember something like that,"

" Rosalie, black fire is a dark magic," I shutter at the thought of it " I don't think I know any dark magic spells,"

" Seriously, dark magic?"

" Yeah seriously, I don't even remember landing Rose, what happen while I was out,"

" Nothing much really, the second siren rung, so you should head for water now,"

" Ok, do you know which way Alex went?" I asked.

" The last thing I saw was her frozen in ice by Grace,"

" She's long gone by now," I snorted knowing what Alex is capable of.

" Your already facing the same direction you fell from, so you should just start walking that way," she informed me. Suddenly, a heard familiar immortal sound, the sound of two birds whistling in sync to one another with voices that echo. I knew that sound.

"What's that sound" Rosalie asked questioned.

I looked at the four-inched celestial bird from the tree and smiled " It's a Farafall,"

**MAX**

Thank you Bella. I laid in the large pile of dirt for a little while longer before I finally began to get up, sliding down the dirt hill. My head throbbed in pain, and my back ached from the fall. Bella's spell didn't knock me out or anything, it just hurt. But other then that, the first experience of a Wizard Ball game is turning out to be a good one. I never seen their fighting skills brought out like that. I stretched my back until I reached the crack sound, ouch.

"You ok Max?" The connection must be on.

" My cousin just knocked me out towards the forest, and I laid face first into a pile of dirt. I'm great Alice," I cheered sarcastically.

" Good," she laughed.

" Damn, my head is killing me," I groaned to myself.

" Here you go!" she cheered, a pain killer pill vaporized from thin air, right in front of me.

" Alice," I sighed, " You know you can only send me two things right? One counting this one"

" Sorry, I was just wanted to know how it worked," she apologized " I promise I will use it for real emergencies,"

" Ok Alice," I reached down for the pill and dusted the dirt off. " I need to find water for this," Then I remembered what I had to do when we're all split up. " Oh, I forgot about the plan, I need to find Alex and Justin,"

" Well get moving," I didn't know how difficult it would be to walk until I actually looked in front of me. Everything was double, every step I took sent a sharp pain to my head. " You ok, Max,"

" No, I can barely walk," I looked down a the pill " Screw this," I muttered then popped the pill into my mouth then sighed, " You gave me a candy pill, really?"

" What? I swear it said pain pill,"

" It's ok, I'll manage," Slowly and steady, I began heading what I think is North to find the water source that Alex was talking about. Just keep heading north she told me and Justin we'll find each other. She promised.

**GRACE**

" Get off my face," I murmured once in a while to my hair as I zipped past tree after tree. From the combination of wind speed, my hair in my face and the obstacle of trees, I didn't know if I could go on much longer. But Bella is probably on my tail still, even if I lost track of the wizard ball, she could still be after me.

" Good job Grace," Jasper continued to encourage me as I ran. " Bella just lost your trail, so you can stop running if you want,"

I began to jog, and then walk, than trek, and finally found myself resting against a tree trunk.

" You wouldn't by any chance know which way the ball went do you?" I asked him as I tried to catch my breath.

"I wish I did Lamb, but I didn't get a chance to see it," he sighed " Probably you can see it from a birds eye view. You can climb right?"

" Yeah, just let me breath for a moment, ok?" I slumped down and sat on the ground near the tree.

" Ok, while your rest, let me just say the speed you was going at was incredible. Was that a spell that increased your speed?"

" Really? I didn't know I was running that fast. I didn't even use a spell,"

" Has this happened before?" he questioned.

" If so, I wouldn't have noticed," I replied. I laid there once more in silence. My breathing had evened and my heart rate lowered but my tongue felt dry and my throat burned for water. I began to slowly wave my hand around.

"Grace, you ok," Jasper asked.

" I'm thirsty," I whispered, " I'm collecting water from the air, Alex thought me this," I smiled.

**ALEX**

I gathered water particles until I had a thin layer of water on my hand. Then I cupped my other hand and place the collected water into it. Then I drank the air's water and smiled. I lay back against the rock and waited, waited in the dark for the Farafall and hopefully Justin to come here.

**GRACE**

I stood up and stretched. Then began to climb the tall tree that I laid on. It wasn't a struggle to climb up the tree, its branches faced the same way in one direction.

" Do you see anything?" Jasper asked.

" No, not yet wait!" There was a small ball blue light, flying across the way. It flew up soared then flew back into the trees; the direction it was going didn't make any sense. I decided to ignore what the bird was doing and try to find something else. "I could probably see something if I went higher into the sky," I told Jasper

" Go for it,"

Pushing the air around me downward, I took a quick look around at my sudden surrounding and shrieked as the ball of fire and rocks headed towards me. I forced my body downward, begging for the ground again. I landed lightly near the resting tree and panted.

" What the heck was that? Where did that come from? Are you ok?" Jasper panicked.

" That was defiantly a rock on fire, I don't know where it came from, and yes I'm ok," I answered his question.

Where did that come from?

**MAX**

I didn't know who that was, but in that instant, in that moment, I didn't care. It was like instinct of something of that nature. I knew I wasn't going to hit that figure in the sky.

" Can you explain to me what and why was that?" Alice asked calmly.

" It was a warning,"

" Do you want me to tell you who that was?" In that moment I knew too.

" No," I replied simply.

**JUSTIN**

"Bo tao mi ce ti syia feenal?"(You sure she is in this direction?) I asked the Farafall once more. It looked in my direction whistled that same song and continued to fly, at my pace, leading my to Alex

I heard a sigh through my earpiece. " Is something wrong Rose?" I whispered.

" You're following a bird Justin,"

" Yeah the smartest bird in Coventry," I told her once more.

" Ok it's up to you," she breathed. The Farafall suddenly stopped and rest on a tree. Something was wrong, it's head crouched down and looked like it was listening for something.

"AHK!" It screeches. Its whole body turned to me " AHK, AHK, AHK" it continued.

" Loosh, loosh" (Stop, stop) I begged the Farafall. But, it continued.

" Sneak Attack!" From out of the bushes, Max jumped on me and pinned me too the ground hold me there and laughing.

" Max what the heck man!" I began to complain. " Why!" He got off of me and helped me up. But continued laughing. I sighed.

" Fine," I began " You got me,"

" Yeah I did," he grinned " what's you up to bro,"

" I'm following this-" I looked to the tree where the Farafall was supposed to be and then back a Max " I was following a Farafall to Alex. Thanks to you, it flew away,"

" Oops, my bad" he shrugged. " My heart suddenly fluttered at the sound of its whistle. It's glow shone from behind a small stone. Slowly and carefully, I walked towards the bird.

" Syia'e latin. Ki ce bi keno, Max, ki unyo ryani aveck ji "(It's fine. He is my brother Max, he was playing with me) I said to the Farafall.

It hesitantly hopped over towards us.

" Ji omasio. Unon bo lota cayan jo?"(I'm sorry. Will you still help us?) Max asked.

After a period of time, the bird finally came back towards me and agreed to continue to help me and Max find Alex. We made our way forward, taking a slight left trough trees that lead to a barrier line between the dark part of the forest and the other parts of the forest. We stopped in front of the barrier line and the Farafall continued. When the Farafall noticed that we weren't following it no longer, is stopped flying and hopped towards us, looking up at us.

" Bo laen jo ni san ik syia feenal?"(You want us to go in that direction?) I asked the Farafall.

The Farafall, sadly, chirped "yes"

" Uko?"(Why?) Max questioned.

Suddenly, coming from its eyes, a projection of Alex in a glowing blue tint appeared. I slowly walk closer to the beautiful image that was smiling brightly. A smile that has been lost for a long time.

" Alex, mi'e ik kotu?"(Alex, she's in there?) I asked. The hologram image of Alex disappeared and the bird chirped once more "yes"

" Noto'o san," (Let's go!) Max's exclaimed.

**ALEX**

One more second of this, of this sitting and waiting in the darkness will surely drive me mad. I sat there with only myself, my memories and Emmett, who kept me sane as I waited here. His jokes and wits were both comforting yet painful sometimes or at the same time.

" Man, this place looks creepy. Even from where I'm at," he was at it again " Watch out Alex, someone might snatch you up if you know what I mean," he laughed. That would have hurt 10 years ago but now it's just a memory to laugh at, or at least, chuckle. I laughed to make it seem like it was hilarious.

I sighed in relief at the sight of the Farafall's pale blue light coming towards me with a familiar face following behind.

" Took you long enough," I grinned.

" Sorry, I would have been here sooner…" he trailed off as I embraced him.

" Where's Justin?" I asked abruptly.

" We split up," he replied " It would have took longer if we both were looking for you in the same direction.

" Well, where is he now? Do you know?" I felt a little uneven know that Justin went wondering alone, looking for me in the dark.

" Relax big sis, Justin said if I found you just continue we to the other side of this forest and we will meet him there. He said he will be along the edges of the forest," Max explained. " Hopefully we will find him not to far from here. Come on let's go,"

" Your right come on," I took his hand and the Farafall agreed to lead us out to the other side. After a brief moment we finally made it to the other side of the forest. As I feared we couldn't find Justin on the other side. The Farafall left as soon as we made it to the other side, only leaving behind a feather that glistened in the sun. Max took it from my hand and placed it above his ear. For some reason his name was Yankee Doodle now. We walked along the edge of the boarder line hoping to find Justin. It didn't take long for him to scare us, popping out of dark forest, out of breath and eager.

" Guys! There you are! I found the water!"

" Well… duh," I replied.

" What?"

" Well first of all your all wet, probably because you thought the ball was in there and second of all, there's a large river right behind you," I pointed out.

" Oh," he turned back to us " So, who wants to check the lake?" he asked. I held Max back before he could offer.

" Its not in there, will just be wasting our time. It's a moving body of water and it's not as big as the lake that's on the other side," I explained. " I suggest that we follow this river to the lake, there's a 99.99% chance that it's there. Am I right or am I right?"

We all agreed to follow down the river path, hoping that it wasn't that long of a river and the wizard ball would be there.

**BELLA**

I stood at the boarder between the between the light and the dark forests.

" Why don't you just light a fire?" Edward asked through the earpiece.

" It's impossible, the forest is enchanted," I replied " The Darkness enchanted it a long time ago, it was once a village for his people,"

" What happened to it?"

" My great-grand father Dino's army took it down after The Day of Tragedy,"

" So no natural lights?"

" Only celestial," I replied. " That's why I need Lucastion, he's a celestial bird called a Farafall. I need to get through," I suddenly heard our six note song. I smiled when I saw him flying this way. Giving a place for him to land, I held out my index finger for him.

" Nazio ti bo" (Look at you) I began " Kotay je gania replatico,"(Such a lovely replica) The Farafall cocked his head to one side in confusion. " Yosi vastas, bo dokia'i towya," (Don't worry, you wouldn't understand) this replica was designed and programed to know everything Lucastion knows about me, every memory he ever had.

" Lucastion, miyal bo cayan ji naiza ma bi kayalu?" (Lucastion, can you help me look for my lair) I asked Lucastwo; he eagerly flew off my finger and into the forest, and making sure I was following behind him.

The forest was actually beautiful if seen in light, probably more beautiful than the rest of the arena. Shaw-berries glistened from every tree from the light of Lucastwo's light, tiny red babies breath flowers covered most of the floors, but the best part of the unlit forest was the black roses all over, they wrapped around trees and stones garnishing them with it's elegant beauty.

We took the short way; Lucastwo would look back at me once in a while to see if I was still following him, just like Lucastion did during my days at home, in Coventry. Like I said before, the walk was short, the closer we got to the light, the less dark forest beauty I would see. The Shaw-berries went from trees full to hand full, the red babies breath became patches, and the black roses, well the completely disappear when the first ray of light was spotted. I knew this place was once the territory of The Darkness and that I shouldn't enjoy the walk through it but I secretly didn't want it to end…

I said my goodbyes to Lucastion's replica when we reached the other side, petting the top of his head and between his wings; just like I would do the Lucastion (The Original) then we went our separate ways.

" So what's next on the list of finding your hideout?" Edward asked as soon as Lucastwo was out of site.

" Star, Tree, Woods, Stones," I listed. " I went through the woods already so now I have to follow the planted stones,"

"Follow the planted stones?"

" Follow the planted stones," I repeated.

" So what, your like Dorothy now?"

" Oh goodness no," I replied, "Dorothy was a tyrant, who tried to dictate the country of OZ,"

" Oh," Edward replied simply.

" We need to start you up on these history books," I commented " Anyways, when I was younger, I place stones near trees that lead all the way to the hide out. I simply need to follow them all the away there,"

" Ok then, get a move on," He said.

It wasn't that difficult to locate each stone by a tree and follow the pattern, left side right side, left side right side. I continued to follow this pattern until…

" This is the spot," I murmured. I pressed my head against the gigantic tree in front of me and listened carefully. I but smiled.

"Bella, what is it," Edward asked.

" It's hollow," I replied, I couldn't help but let out a laugh " You know what this means right?"

" You found the hide out," He stated.

" Exactly," I exclaimed " Let's just hope everything is in tact or at least here," I pulled back the bark/entrance and went inside. I climbed down the wooden lather and lit the lamp that stood near the steps of the room. I looked at the old hide out a smiled.

" Everything is here. Everything is here!" My stuff, Dean's stuff and even dear Megan stuff still hung, sat and stocked in the same spot from when we were younger. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I remembered every single last childhood memory we had together.

" You can probably find some things that can be of use to you," Edward informed.

" True," I agreed. I began to look around for anything that I can use to help me win the game, I took a bottle from the shelf and filled it with water from the fountain on the other side of the room, I drank a few gulps of water and continued looking for stuff. There was no need for that much physical "contact" in this game, so all the swords, bows, and throwing stars were out of the question, I began looking trough the serums and potion cabinets. The words Naiza Cyota staid out from the rest, Tracking Potion. It was discovered by me and Megan when we found out the Dean used it to cheat when we would play extreme hide and seek, we caught him whispering our names over the lid of the potion and placing two drops on a map to find out location. I could do the same in this situation, I hoped, I didn't really get to see Dean finish the spell. I took the glass bottle from the back of the cabinet and placed it on the table, then I opened to map on the table. I took the potion in my hand and whispered each of my cousins names over the lid, after each name I drop a tiny bit of its black liquid onto the map by the location of the hide out, after the final name Grace Russo I waited for the spell to do something, but nothing happened, it just stayed there, it didn't ever seep through the papers. I let out a defeated sigh.

" I knew it wouldn't work," I sighed again.

" Bella," Edward called.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing, it moved. The drops, they moved," he replied. I looked down at the paper and noticed that the drop did moved; they were in a different potion now. " Blow on it again," Edward, ordered. I blew on the map again, they move to different directions, no mater which way I blew. The drop closeted to the hide out refused to move anymore, so I went on the other three. I noticed that the three dropped stayed close together, they were so close that when it got to the end point, they merged into one.

" Ok I think I found some-" Suddenly the map levitated and the black drops set on fire, black fire. Red smoke filled the air around the map, clouding up my vision and caused me to cough. When the smoke cleared, I looked back at the map and gasped. Each persons name was written, near the marks where the dots were, in fire.

" Bella, that wasn't what I thought it was right?" Edward knew before I could even think.

I was glad that the spell worked, but I couldn't look past the fact that the potion was a dark magic potion. Questioned began to roll in my head. Why would Dean use this potion all the time? Did he know it was dark magic? Is this the reason he didn't show us it when we were younger, or was it truly for the hid and seek?

I tried to shake off the thoughts for now. I looked back at the map. Grace wasn't that far from the hide out, probably wandering around the open fields. But the others, Alex, Justin and Max they were together, they were walking together, they were working together I assumed. I didn't want to believe it, probably there was another explanation. I decided to go investigate.

**GRACE**

" I don't know Jasper, I've been walking for, who knows, how long and I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore," I complained repeatedly. Bless Jasper for having so many patients with me. I trekked through the opened field with a gigantic pile of dirt near the center of it.

" Trust me, you are bound to find something, or probably the ball," he hesitated.

" What do you mean probably?" I questioned.

" I mean, that the arena is four biomasses in one and the ball is the size of you little head,"

" Well, I feel so confident now," I sighed and continued to walk through the open field, really slow like, probably on the verge of collapsing. My eyelids gradually narrowed until completely shut and my head slumped down slightly.

" Come on baby you can make it to the other side, then you can rest," Jasper encouraged.

" But it hurts," I moaned, then sighed, " Man, I wish I could just fly across the field," I let my mind fantasize the possibility for a while but was interrupted by Jasper's comment.

" Man, I wish I could just fly when I wished it,"

" What?" I questioned at first, but then " I'm flying!" I screeched, which caused me to fall to the ground again. " How did I do that?"

" I'm not the wizard," I ignored his little reply. Luckily I already reach the other side of the field I walked a few feet into the forest, I climbed a tree near by and rested on a large branch for a while. I only shut my eyes for a brief moment when I heard rustling coming up from ahead. I looked to my left to see the strangest thing ever. Bella coming out of a tree, with a map and a bottle of water… I must be hallucinating.

" Well," Jasper spoke " Follow her,"

" You see her too?" I whispered.

" Of course," he replied " Follow her and see what she's up too, she can probably lead you to the ball," I jumped to the next near tree and the next following close behind her without her knowing.

**AUTHOR**

" What in the world," Max complained again " I thought you said it would take long,"

Alex glared at Max once more. " I said probably," she corrected.

" Can we at least take a break?" Max asked. " It's been a long time since we rested,"

" Max is right, it's been an hour since the game started and the only rest I had was when Earth boy over there knocked me out," Justin spoke. Max chuckled, and then suddenly fell into a mud puddle custom made by Justin. Alex couldn't help but laugh.

" You know what?" Max began " I kind of like this "bed" you so kindly made for me. I'll just rest here for a while," Justin slumped down by a tree, and Alex sat next to him. It was silent for a moment.

" Guys," Max spoke " How is it going to work when we find the ball?"

" We have our own little mini-battle between the three of us a few minutes before the game ends," Alex replied.

" That way we will have a winner right then and there," Justin added.

" I guess that's fair," Max said. But on the inside, he knew he didn't want to fight with them, he believe that they all deserved it as much as he believes he does.

" What about Grace and Bella?" Max asked.

" Grace is quick and light on her feet, she's also quite too. She might be spying on us right now, we never know. And Bella is extremely powerful; I believe that as soon as we spot her we have to be as powerful as her. That's why we made this alliance, at least now, we will have a better advantage," Justin explained " Should we just go and eliminate them right now?"

**BELLA**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing at this moment. I mean they couldn't have made an alliance in the game right? But they did, and it was so obvious that they had planned to do this all along. The blocked minds, the hush grouping during the game wait, the fact the Grace couldn't read their minds. It was right under my nose all this time and I didn't except it? Why Bella? This means that Grace and I have been going solo this whole time; I suppose I could have made an alliance with her.

They were talking about methods in eliminating Grace and me from the game so they can have a better advantage in winning. They continued speaking to each other, unaware that I was listening and watching their every move from a tree above them.

" Why don't we knock out their earpiece out so they won't have any contact with Edward or Jasper," Justin suggested.

" That's both dangerous and stupid," Max, replied, " Not to mention unnecessary. If we get our hands on their pins? Their automatically eliminated from the game,"

" That's also to risky Max," Alex commented. Anything they do would be too risky, seeing that their plan has one flaw. They fact that 5 feet near me is too dangerous for them. It would be too easy, one quick blow and a few quick snatches of the pins. No, even better, quicksand, right underneath them.

" Bella, I know what your thinking. Don't do it," Edward said " Not just yet. Look in front of you,"

I looked up from Alex, Justin and Max to see Grace on another tree adjacent from the one I hid in. She looked at me and I looked at her.

" Stop her," Edward said. I noticed that she was backing away slowly. I held out my hand to stop her.

" Wait" I mouthed. " Follow me," I slowly creped to the other side of the tree and went from tree to tree until I was sure I was far enough away from Alex, Justin and Max. Then I climb down the tree and looked around for Grace. She was quietly standing right behind me, she look up and me, straight in the eye, blankly.

" Gracie," I said, " You ok?" She shook her head a few times.

" Huh, oh sorry, Jasper was talking to me," she smiled but kept her distance. " He said we should, work together against the others since they plan to get rid of us,"

" Do it," Edward spoke " Grace is very good with spying and she's light on her feet,"

" Edward agrees," I replied to her.

" Great," she sang " But, I have a question,"

" Shoot," I replied.

" Why were you coming out of a giant tree?"

Grace followed close behind me as I directed the way to the hideout. She hummed softly Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas as we walked, claiming that Jasper was singing it in the earpiece. We finally reached the tree of the hide out. Grace gasped as I pulled back part of the tree, revealing that it was hollow. I went inside first to light the lamp once more and make sure Grace didn't fall. She gasped once more when she saw the inside of the hide out.

" And you didn't show this to us because?" She asked.

" Dean, Megan and I wanted it to be a sibling thing,"

" So no body knows about this place but you guys?"

" Yeah, nobody knew about our hide out but us,"

" Sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

" It's alright," I replied " I mean, I haven't been here in such a long time and I don't think it looks like this in Coventry right now," I hoped it didn't. I hoped that potion was long since gone and Dean hasn't been using it or anything like it.

" Whoa," Grace exclaimed, " What happened here?" She pointed to the slightly burnt table, where the map was.

" Lamp accident," I lied, this was between Dean and me.

" Don't lie to me," she frowned.

" What?" my heart skipped a beat.

" Ha, really Bella? You need to be more careful where you place things," she giggled and pointed at a lava potion that looked as if it spilled on the table, but I knew it was already empty.

" Sorry," I exhaled, that was a better cover up then lamp accident, I thought to myself.

" So, what are we going to do about the others," Grace picked a cup from the shelf and filled it with water from the fountain. She took a few sips and continued " They're planning to get rid of us from the game all together.

" We don't know that for sure, we left before they could make up their mind," I replied " We need to find out before they get to us,"

" Jasper thinks it would be best if I check on them, since I'm the smallest and the quickest on my feet," she said. I agreed with her on that one. She finished drinking her water, placed it on the undamaged side of the table and skipped to the latter. Before she climbed up she turned to me.

" If I'm not back in 30 minutes," she paused then shrugged "I'll root for you from my station" She gave me one of her bright little fairy smile and left.

Grace was gone, I was left to stand there and stare at the after math of the dark potion's spell scattered all over the right side of the table.

**GRACE**

I jogged along the open field, where the open field met the open field met the forest. For some apparent I remembered exactly where they were. I continued to jog until I heard the sound of water just up ahead.

" Their somewhere around this region," I said to myself

" You sure their in the same spot Gray?"

" Positive," I replied. I began to climb up the tree closet to me, to get a better view of where I'm going. It was a good then that there were a lot of trees and most of then close together. When I needed to I hopped from one tree to another, with a little help from wind. My wand was out of power now, my energy was down to 75 cosmics, and I felt it. When I finally found them, they were in the same spot that Bella and I left them in. Alex and Justin sat together against the as tree and Maxie still laid on his back in the mud pile Justin did, he gazed into the sky ahead of him. Who knows what he's thinking about.

" You think Gracie's ok?" he spoke; my heart suddenly skipped a beat. My cosmic energy at that moment may have been 75 but it felt like a sudden jolt of 300 came inside of me.

" Grace is fine, it's not like she could get hurt badly in this game," Alex replied.

" No that's not what I meant," he sighed " Remember when you said she might be spying right now and we never know? What is she was or is and she hurt that I, we made this alliance against her," I couldn't help but crack a grin, Max is always been sensitive on the topic of hurting my feelings " Hurt you feelings is the same as watching a duchindoll cry," He would always say.

" Oh, come on Max," Justin began " Grace is strong, she probably won't care," Justin was right about that. Max finally got up from the mud and stretched.

"I need clean up," he murmured.

" Ok, you can go on, but if you find the ball near the water bring it to us ok?" Alex said

" Of course," Max replied and disappeared into the trees. I didn't realize that I was following him for a while till Jasper asked me something.

"What's a Duchindoll?"

" It's this really small, extremely cute Coventry bear," I giggled softly, noting that I am still follow Max close behind " It's basically a tiny panda bear that lives in the clouds,"

" Awww," Jasper cooed.

" Ha, ok now shush, I'm trying to focus,"

**MAX**

I finally reached the lake; it sparkled in the rays of the setting sun, flowing in a supernatural pattern. I gazed a little while longer then stopped when I realized, how was I going to wash off all this mud, I could take off my pin or it's over.

"Screw it," I took off my earpiece and jumped into the lake fully clothed.

It was calm under the water; the temperate was cool and fresh. The underwater life cause me to become a little home sick; all the familiar creatures swam beside me, having no fear of me, unlike the mortal fish. I suddenly noticed a pale, gold light at the bottom of the lake. It was then that I realize what it was. I swam up to the surface to get oxygen back into my system. Alex said when I find the thing I bring it to them. I took in another breath and dived in toward The Wizard Game Ball.

* * *

**Oh Max**

**I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will be up on May 10**

***REVIEW* **

**LOVE YOU!**


End file.
